


Перевернуть небо

by esplodio, Mozilla, Vitce



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Easter Eggs, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Spaceships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если есть точка опоры, умелые руки могут перевернуть не только землю, но и небо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перевернуть небо

Корабль походил на потрошеную черепаху. Хиджиката остановился возле перил, рассматривая темные глянцевитые пластины брони и буро-алые внутренности, кое-где еще выглядывающие из мягкого подбрюшья. Поверх некоторых пульсирующих органов уже нарастала новая шкура — пока еще совсем тонкая и прозрачная. Солнце разбивалось на широких шипастых стыках пластин, прогревало борта корабля. Хиджиката щурился, разглядывая повреждения. Техники, наблюдающие за скоростью восстановления, говорили, что еще несколько дней им предстоит болтаться в доках. 

Хиджиката сплюнул и потянул из пачки новую сигарету. «Техник», «доки» — все это было словами из прошлого, отмершими словами, которые они использовали по привычке.  
Этому кораблю не нужны были техники, корабль чинил себя сам, сам проверял неисправности, сам высчитывал курс и атаковал противника. 

Хиджиката поднялся по деревянным мосткам еще выше — туда, где тяжело провисали влажные внутренности, тугие темные жгуты, мешки, наполненные газами и странными жидкими субстанциями. Все это пульсировало, двигалось, жило и выглядело чуждым до предела. Впрочем, Хиджиката успел привыкнуть к этой штуке. «Тойю» он видел еще когда тот представлял собой яйцо или, может быть, семя — никто так и не разобрался — размером с ладонь. 

Хиджиката прошел по скрипящим мосткам, узким и шатким, сколоченным наспех, да так и стоящим уже третий год — с тех пор, как корабли первого выводка стартовали в космос.   
В переплетениях опор сидел кто-то из команды. Даже с такого расстояния Хиджиката различил обложку свежего Джампа и заскрипел зубами, сминая сигарету.   
— Р-распустились, — протянул он, но на леса не полез. Уже сейчас было не по-утреннему жарко, солнце охватило голову горячим тугим обручем. Хотелось, вернуться в мягкую прохладу корабельных коридоров.   
А лицо нарушителя он все равно запомнил. 

Внутри было прохладнее, но делать утренний обход все равно не хотелось   
Скука ремонтных доков утомляла. Сильнее он скучал только дожидаясь, пока «Тойя» вырастет достаточно, чтобы принять команду. Тогда им пришлось валять дурака почти полгода, рассматривая каждый день влажный пульсирующий комок органов. Не верилось, что эта дрянь способна подняться в космос, да еще и сражаться с кораблями аманто на равных. 

Можно было бы спуститься в город, но Хиджикату там никто не ждал, а таскаться по веселым кварталам в такую жару мог только псих. Тем более, что в последнее время в моду вместо нормального саке вошла какая-то дрянь, от одного названия которой внутренности сворачивались в тугой комок. Эту дрянь привозили и продавали те аманто, которые предпочитали войне торговлю. Впрочем, зачастую было еще непонятно, что из этого хуже. «Слерм», «Пангалактический грызлодёр» — блевать хотелось! Последний был и вовсе убойная штука. Кондо, когда выписался-таки из больницы, заявил, что выпить это — все равно, что вышибить себе мозги кусочком лимона, в который завернут большой золотой кирпич.

Для порядка он прошелся по центральному коридору и заглянул в рубку.  
— Все спокойно, зам командующего! — вытянулся дежурный. Хиджиката осмотрел его с ног до головы.   
— Пуговицы застегни. Не с бабами в баре сидишь, — отрезал он и отвернулся, даже не глядя, выполнит ли дежурный его приказ.   
У него просто не было в этом ни малейшего сомнения.

Хиджиката свернул направо к своей каюте — благо, она располагалась совсем рядом с рубкой. Темная пленка двери мягко разошлась, будто кожура спелого плода, открывая проход. Хиджиката знал тех, кто не смог прижиться на кораблях и предпочел покинуть флот, но сам он давно привык к внутреннему устройству «Тойи». И к мембранным дверям, которые невозможно было прорезать даже мечом, и к мягкому пружинному полу, и к постелям, похожим на белое, раздутое, очень плотное облако.  
К чему он не привык, так это к чужакам в своей каюте. 

Незваный гость развалился в кресле, закинув ноги в высоких сапогах на стол, и все так же читал Джамп. Глаза его скрывала волна светлых кудрей, а вместо формы на нем была черная футболка и спущенное с одного плеча белое кимоно — словом весь он, от макушки, будто обрамленной завитками морской пены, до каблуков блестящих сапог не соответствовал уставу.   
Хиджиката медленно вдохнул ставший вдруг раскаленным воздух и шагнул вперед. Двигался он медленно и пружинисто. Это мог быть шпион, замаскированный аманто, подосланный убийца — да хоть глюк, вызванный солнечным ударом. Иначе, как бы он мог попасть сюда раньше самого Хиджикаты?  
— Какого черта ты делаешь в моей каюте, сукин сын?!  
Незнакомец не взглянул на него, только потянулся ловко, как кошка, вытянув длинные ноги и едва не сшибив со стола корабельный устав, и захлопнул Джамп.   
— Каюта? — лениво протянул он. — А я-то подумал, что это у вас тут сортир такой удобный. 

Хиджиката резко выдохнул, глянул искоса на свою постель — правда, вся в желтых пятнах, вот же урод! — и бросился на незваного гостя.  
— Ах ты сволочь! — тот скользнул прочь каким-то плавным, неуловимым движением, а потом попросту перемахнул через спинку кресла.  
Еще ни разу Хиджиката не видел никого, кто двигался бы так легко и летяще. Теперь стало видно его лицо: светлые брови, цепкие глаза цвета застарелой крови — в старину такого урода непременно утопили бы сразу, как родился, — и удивительно мягкий изгиб губ.   
— Как тебя зовут?   
Тот выхватил из-за пояса боккен и, к удивлению Хиджикаты, с легкостью отбил им удар настоящего меча.   
— Зачем тебе мое имя?  
— Должен же я сообщить, что написать на похоронной табличке, — Хиджиката ударял снова и снова, но все его атаки налетали на защиту незнакомца, как на непрошибаемую стену. Места здесь было слишком мало, чтобы развернуться вовсю, но Хиджиката и так видел, что мечом тот владеет превосходно.

Нахал отбил очередной удар и сокрушенно покачал головой, зачем-то указывая на себя.  
— Этот герой слишком молод и красив, чтобы вдруг умереть, — сообщил он, а затем резко вскинул боккен вверх, выбивая меч из руки Хиджикаты одним точным ударом. Меч отлетел и воткнулся в злосчастную постель. Облако зашипело — оскорбленно, как показалось Хиджикате, — и медленно втянулось в стену. На месте постели осталось темное влажное пятно, будто губкой мазнули.  
Хиджиката стиснул зубы. Незнакомец выставил боккен в его сторону, не давая подойти и закончить на кулаках то, что они начали на мечах.   
Воздух вокруг них по-прежнему был горячим, раскаленным от адреналина. Но теперь Хиджикату еще и жгло изнутри бессильной злостью и унижением.  
Незнакомец посмотрел критически, потом вдруг вздохнул и опустил боккен. Хиджикату это не обмануло: он видел, как напряжена рука, обхватывающая древко, как побелели костяшки, будто вырезанные из слоновой кости. И все же жесткие складки возле чужого рта разгладились, а уголки губ плавно поднялись вверх в дружелюбной улыбке.   
— Ладно, ладно, — примирительно пробормотал незнакомец. — Подрались и хватит. Лучше отведи меня к Хиджикате Тоширо. Мне сказали, этот суровый хрен — мой будущий начальник.  
Хиджиката не знал, рассмеяться ему или побиться головой об стенку.   
Выходит, этот придурок и был его новым адъютантом. 

***

Саката Гинтоки был одним из немногих, кто пришел на космофлот не по своей воле. Кажется, его обязали служить за какую-то провинность: драку с солдатами или уничтожение правительственной собственности — Хиджиката не знал точно. И не хотел знать.   
Его бесили такие придурки, как Гинтоки: безответственные, ленивые, не желающие хоть пальцем пошевелить для того, чтобы защитить свою планету — не говоря уже о том, чтобы подставить свою тушку под удар. Куда им до этого?  
Еще больше бесило то, что один из таких придурков стал его непосредственным подчиненным. Хиджиката зверел от одной только мысли, что эту скучную рожу ему теперь придется видеть рядом с собой каждый, мать его, день. 

Достаточно было одного первого разговора, чтобы понять, что они не смогут нормально сотрудничать. Хиджиката до сих пор не был уверен, похерил ли Гинтоки его каюту случайно или же сделал это назло, надеясь на то, что его вытурят обратно на Землю.   
Конечно же, он его не вытурил: заместителя командующего было не сломить обоссаной кроватью. Вместо этого Хиджиката любезно уступил ему изгаженную каюту, чему Гинтоки явно не обрадовался.  
Интересно, где он спал там? На полу?

Хиджиката ухмыльнулся, сворачивая знакомым путем к теперь уже чужой каюте. Плотная мембрана, из которой была сделана дверь, дрогнула под его пальцами нерешительно, но все же разошлась, впуская. Раздражение тотчас сильнее заворочалось в груди, будто разбуженный зверь. Хиджиката терпеть не мог, когда корабль начинал выкидывать свои фортели.   
Хиджиката шагнул внутрь — и замер. 

Каюта была совсем другой: светлой и просторной. Полупрозрачная пленка ширмой отгораживала ее часть, и за ней можно было разглядеть темную фигуру, утопающую в белой пене кровати. Новой кровати, которой не было здесь, когда Хиджиката уходил.   
— Что за чертовщина? — теперь раздражение скинулось окончательно, оскалило клыки. Иногда «Тойя» перестраивался сам по себе: менялась внутренняя планировка проходов, двери появлялись в неожиданных местах, можно было уснуть на кровати, а проснуться на мягком губчатом полу в оплетке широких водорослей, которые служили здесь чем-то вроде занавесок. Это был корабль, раздражающий всех его обитателей от капитана до последнего уборщика. Корабль-сумасшествие. Корабль-Да-Чтоб-Тебя-О-Черную-Дыру-Размазало!  
«Тойя» менялся, не заботясь об удобстве команды — он вообще ни о чем не заботился. Вот как этот придурок, навязанный Хиджикате в адъютанты.  
Почему же именно Гинтоки так чертовски повезло?

Скрипнув зубами от злости, Хиджиката прикурил очередную сигарету и зашел за ширму. Везучий сукин сын безмятежно дрых, а белоснежные пушистые щупальца нежно укутывали его, как одеяло. Белый пух и мягкие кудри едва заметно колыхались, будто вокруг Гинтоки воздух был теплым и густым, как молоко.   
Очаровательно! 

Картина была столь мирной и уютной, что Хиджиката с трудом сглотнул густую кислую слюну. От злости перед глазами все плыло. Втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, Хиджиката примерился и отвесил Гинтоки самый щедрый пинок, на какой был способен. Удар достиг своей цели: тело его нового адъютанта снесло с кровати так резко, что прикрывавшие его щупальца не успели вовремя отпустить его и оторвались от кровати. Звук при этом вышел отвратительно влажный, будто кто-то раздавил гигантскую гусеницу.   
Гинтоки с размаху врезался в стену и с воплем съехал по ней на пол. Проморгавшись, он слепо сощурился в лицо Хиджикаты, с трудом сел, держась одновременно за голову и за нос. Белые щупальца безжизненно обвисли вокруг его тела.  
— Ты охренел? — судя по голосу, у него пошла носом кровь. — Смерти моей хочешь, да? Признавайся, хочешь?  
— Признаюсь. Хочу, — согласился Хиджиката, с удовольствием разглядывая дело рук — точнее, ног своих. — Но охренел тут только ты. Двадцать минут назад ты должен был быть в рубке. Так какого черта ты дрыхнешь?   
— А что я забыл в рубке? — Гинтоки наконец закончил ощупывать свой нос и смотрел теперь на Хиджикату очень большими и очень честными глазами.  
— Ты что, даже расписание штатное не прочитал, идиот? — фильтр скрипнул на зубах и Хиджиката разраженно выплюнул испоганенную сигарету, которая тут же скрылась в полу. «Тойя» любил, когда его подкармливали разными вкусностями, а сигареты, похоже, воспринимал, как изысканное лакомство и засасывал их с любой поверхности, из-за чего Хиджикате приходилось бдительно следить за сохранностью своего запаса. 

— Расписание? А где оно? — Гинтоки по-прежнему выглядел святой невинностью, но клочок бумаги, высовывающийся из-за края кимоно, выдавал его с головой.  
— У тебя минута на то, чтобы переодеться в форму и приступить к своим обязанностям, — Хиджиката взял себя в руки и говорил ровным ледяным тоном. Если бы только этой выдержки хватало надолго!   
— Эй! Какая форма? Где я ее тебе возьму, а?   
— В шкафу, бля! Ты совсем тупой? — спокойствие при общении с этим типом слетало с Хиджикаты в два счета, приходилось это признать. Стоило только поглядеть на его тупую уродливую рожу, и внутренности закипали, как котел, — вот-вот пар из ушей пойдет.  
— А тут нет шкафа, — вдруг усмехнулся Гинтоки. 

В принципе, такое тоже иногда случалось. При перестройке «Тойя» мало следил за сохранностью чуждого ему имущества, но раздражение Хиджикаты не уменьшилось от знания этого факта.  
— Хрен с тобой, — процедил он, чувствуя, что у него начинается дергаться глаз. — Новую выдадим. За опоздание на службу два ночных дежурства в рубке. У тебя есть какие-то вещи?

Гинтоки посмотрел на него безмятежными, неожиданно прозрачными глазами завзятого шулера. И не поймешь, врет ли в чем-то, или просто поганец по жизни.  
— Полотенце.  
— Полотенце? — Хиджиката нервно дернул уголком губ. Так и какой-нибудь тик можно заработать. — Зачем тебе полотенце?

— Я читал, что бывалый космический путешественник способен выжить где угодно с помощью одного лишь полотенца, и это первый предмет, который следует брать с собой в космос, — ответил Гинтоки. Потом помолчал и добавил: — А остальное мне было влом собирать и тащить.   
— Придурок! Меньше надо свою мангу для ограниченных читать!  
— Ладно, ладно, успокойся, начальник, — Гинтоки поднялся, отряхнулся от остатков одеяла и вытянулся по стойке смирно. — К службе готов! — и небрежно отдал честь.  
— Для тебя я Хиджиката-сан, бля! За мной!   
— Ага, иду-иду, — Гинтоки зевнул и, шаркая ногами, подошел к нему. — И вообще, кто так встречает новичков? Где экскурсия по кораблю, приветственный обед и прочие клевые штуки, которые показывают в агитационных роликах по телеку? Вы опять обманываете честных налогоплательщиков? Так я и знал.  
— Три дежурства, — Хиджиката с тоской следил за тем, как пол с голодным чавканьем поглощает очередную разжеванную сигарету, и понимал, что день предстоит очень длинный.   
И все-таки, экскурсию по кораблю этому придурку действительно надо было провести.

«Тойя» был тем еще хитрожопым чудовищем, и, хотя к этому все уже почти привыкли, предугадать, насколько спокойной окажется экскурсия, было невозможно. Обычно твердый, слегка упругий пол мог неожиданно стать скользким — Хиджиката не раз наблюдал, как курсанты, оскальзываясь, скатываются по нему к стенам, ласково ощетинивавшимся щупальцами, — или превратиться в некое подобие батута. Незабываемое, честно говоря, впечатление. У Хиджикаты до сих пор ныл затылок после прошлого раза, когда он ощутимо приложился о плафон на потолке. А однажды в процессе перестройки корабля он и вовсе провалился в грузовой трюм, запертый снаружи, и сидел там два часа среди рядов запаянных металлических контейнеров.   
В тот день он едва сдержался, чтобы не разнести панель управления к чертям.

Но сейчас все было на удивление спокойно — чудовищно, подозрительно спокойно. Хиджиката настороженно смотрел по сторонам, украдкой косился на идущего рядом Гинтоки: тот с преувеличенно незаинтересованным видом ковырял пальцем в носу. На ходу.   
Хиджиката и посмотрел бы на то, как Гинтоки доковыряется, но адъютант ему был все-таки нужен. Да и за повышенный травматизм в небоевых условиях офицерскому составу срезали премии.  
— Эй, — со вздохом позвал он Гинтоки, — не делай так, когда разгуливаешь по кораблю.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него, как на идиота, не торопясь вытаскивать палец из носа.  
— Ты говоришь, как моя бабушка, — хмыкнул он. — Мне стоит называть тебя бабулей Хиджико?  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. Так он скоро себе все зубы сотрет. А этот наглый паршивец или ходит с мордой кирпичом, по которой так и тянет врезать, или ухмыляется так паскудно, что все зубы охота пересчитать! Пялится своими странными глазищами, будто спекшаяся кровь вместо радужки! Как он живет-то с такой рожей? 

Когда-то Хиджиката читал, что раздражительные люди должны считать в уме, чтобы не срываться на всех окружающих. Но до знакомства с Гинтоки он и предположить не мог, что придется прибегать к этому методу. Никогда он еще не бесился так, до кровавой пелены перед глазами.  
— Этот корабль живой, — медленно и раздельно произнес Хиджиката. — Со своим характером… мерзким, честно говоря, характером — почти как у тебя. Он может начать перестраиваться в любую минуту, и тогда ты точно себе что-то повредишь — в носу, конечно. Мозгов у тебя все равно нет.   
Гинтоки наконец-то вытащил палец из носа и, недолго думая, вытер его о стену коридора. Стена дрогнула, тут же покрываясь какими-то разноцветными пупырышками. Гинтоки усмехнулся и провел по ней ладонью, поглаживая.  
— Клево, — заявил он. — Я чувствую себя героем космической манги.   
Хиджиката счел себя готовым отвечать, только досчитав до пяти. 

— Да ничерта это не клево! Этой хреновиной можно управлять только частично. И если ты дотащишь свою тормознутую задницу до рубки, я объясню тебе, почему.   
— Космическая манга мне нравилась больше, — вздохнул Гинтоки, с неохотой убирая ладонь со стены. — Хотя даже в ней встречаются второстепенные герои с хреновым характером и зализанными волосами, но они обычно либо служат на вражеских кораблях, либо перевоспитываются к пятому тому. Ты не знаешь, как скоро мы дойдем до пятого тома?  
— Да ты больной совсем?! — вызверился Хиджиката, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не дать ему подзатыльник. — Заткнись и иди быстрее, мать твою!

Рубка была, пожалуй, любимым местом Хиджикаты на всем корабле. Здесь было красиво, спокойно и как-то очень правильно, несмотря на то, что рубка была такой же необычной, как и все на «Тойе». По стенам змеились тускло светящиеся прожилки, пульсирующие в одном им понятном ритме; слышалось мерное журчание, будто здесь то ли тек ручей, то ли перегонялась по венам неведомого организма кровь. 

На самом деле жить внутри огромного живого корабля было странно — тут у кого хочешь крыша поедет. Особенно если начать думать о его устройстве, обо всех этих трубках, органах, пульсирующих комках плоти и странных волокнах. Хиджиката-то давно привык, а вот курсанты, только попав на корабль, обычно долго ходили пришибленными и очень тихими — тем более, что «Тойе» нравилось играться с новичками, проверяя крепость нервов и уверенность в себе.  
И только Гинтоки выглядел так, будто всю жизнь провел именно в таких условиях, а если и не провел, так втайне о них мечтал.

Полупрозрачные багровые мембраны почти скрывали лобовое окно, только слегка расходясь посередине и открывая кусочек закатного неба, кремово-розового, как…  
— На парфе похоже, — задумчиво забормотал Гинтоки рядом. — Или на крем на парфе.   
— Только об одном и думаешь, — раздраженно фыркнул Хиджиката. — Ближе к делу. Смотри: эти кнопки используются для передачи сообщений из рубки в отсеки: если нажать вот эту, сообщения передадутся по всему кораблю, если эту — в грузовой отсек, эту…  
— Так вы действительно не умеете управлять этим кораблем? — перебил его Гинтоки, который, кажется, Хиджикату совсем не слушал. — Надо же, я всегда знал, что правительство способно только пускать пыль в глаза. Надо написать письмо своему младшему братишке и предупредить, что я наверняка погибну в открытом космосе из-за того, что мое начальство слишком никчемно, чтобы совладать с вверенным ему кораблем.

От злости у Хиджикаты закаменели плечи, все мышцы напряглись, натянулись до предела. Пожалуй, журналы врали: счет до пяти, десяти, пятнадцати и так далее совершенно не помогал, когда твоим подчиненным был этот придурок. У которого, между прочим, не было никакого младшего братишки — Хиджиката лично изучил досье.   
— Конечно, — оскалился Хиджиката. — Не умеем. Но кое-что знаем. Например, — он схватил Гинтоки за волосы и со всего размаху приложил об консоль управления, — при нажатии этой кнопки увеличивается обзор. А вот эта, — Гинтоки еще раз встретился лбом с твердой поверхностью, — управляет температурой в рубке.  
— Хватит-хватит! — Гинтоки вцепился в удерживающую его руку — ладони у него оказались неожиданно горячими и сухими. Никакого нервного пота. — Я все запомнил, очень доступные объяснения!   
— Отлично, — Хиджиката отпустил его. — Вот тебе инструкция, — он бросил на стол увесистый томик. — Сиди и изучай. В конце дежурства проверю.  
— А в инструкции прописаны методы насильственного обучения новобранцев? — Гинтоки пролистнул несколько страниц.  
— Инструкцию писал я, — усмехнулся Хиджиката. — Еще вопросы?  
Вопросов у Гинтоки не оказалось, и оставшееся время до конца дежурства прошло относительно спокойно — если не считать моментов, когда этот идиот засыпал. Тогда приходилось будить его уже испытанным методом пинка.   
Сумасшедший день закончился, но Хиджиката подозревал, что завтрашний будет ничем не лучше, поэтому засыпал с самыми дурными предчувствиями. 

Естественно, предчувствия Хиджикату не обманули. Утром его адъютант вновь не явился в рубку вовремя. Шли приготовления к старту, Хиджиката даже не мог отлучиться с места, чтобы приволочь его за шкирку. Остальная команда старалась не попадаться на глаза своему взбешенному командиру, а сам Хиджиката, кажется, научился разговаривать исключительно матерными словами и междометиями.   
Когда основная часть работы была закончена, Хиджиката оставил все мелкие детали на остальных и направился в каюту Гинтоки. Техники, встреченные им по пути, пугливо жались к стенам, чувствуя вокруг него мрачную ауру и желание убивать. 

Сейчас Хиджиката жалел, что слухи о пропадающих на живых кораблях людях были всего лишь слухами. Ходили такие байки и о «Тойе». Говорили, что корабль пожирает неугодных ему членов экипажа. Хиджиката с удовольствием бы скормил своего адъютанта кораблю, но подозревал, что даже «Тойя» им подавится.   
На этот раз заменяющая дверь мембрана пульсировала под его рукой чертовски долго — как будто раздумывала, стоит ли его пропускать, — но все-таки сдалась и с тихим хлопком лопнула. Очередной отвратительный день. С таким адъютантом, похоже, на другое и надеяться нечего.  
Хиджиката зашел внутрь легкими тихими шагами и остановился, выискивая взглядом осточертевшую кудрявую макушку. Гинтоки обнаружился неподалеку. Он расслабленно развалился на белоснежном возвышении, которое под ним слегка вибрировало. А еще в руке он держал пакетик молока и лениво посасывал его через трубочку. 

— Что это? — Хиджиката настолько удивился, что даже забыл, с какой целью сюда пришел. Он просто стоял и пялился на чужие мокрые губы, на трубочку и на яркий пакетик — точь в точь такие же продавали на Земле во всех супермаркетах. Хиджиката знал весь груз «Тойи» до последнего рулона туалетной бумаги. Не было там никакого молока!  
— А, начальник! Заходи! — Гинтоки радушно помахал рукой. — Хочешь клубничного молока? — он вновь обхватил трубочку губами и сделал глоток. Мягкое, вкрадчивое движение завораживало. В уголке рта осталась небольшая розовая капелька, которую он тут же слизал языком, не отрывая взгляд от Хиджикаты. Затылок заныл, а шею обдало нервным жаром. Хиджиката сглотнул.   
— Я спрашиваю, что это такое? — рявкнул он, с усилием отводя взгляд от чужих губ. — Новичкам запрещено проносить продукты на корабль! И что это за хрень под тобой? — он пнул подозрительно подрагивающую и пульсирующую конструкцию. Она глухо, сердито загудела и резко втянулась в пол, оставив Гинтоки валяться на полу.  
— Эй! Ты сломал мое массажное кресло, — Гинтоки обиженно хмурился, даже не думая подниматься. Это бесило еще больше. Распластавшись, он походил на огромного кота, и в его глазах, несмотря на тон, пряталось меланхоличное высокомерие.

Хиджиката занес ногу для еще одного пинка, но в этот момент корабль вздрогнул, пол пошел волнами, освещение замигало и сменило цвет на режущий глаза холодный голубой оттенок. Хиджиката потерял равновесие — дезориентированный, ослепленный — он рухнул на пол. Упал он прямо на Гинтоки, тот охнул, выругался и вцепился в его плечи. Их швыряло и мотало по каюте, которая продолжала сходить с ума.  
— Это ты виноват, — прошипел Гинтоки. — Ты его обидел!  
— Придурок! — Хиджиката тоже схватился за него, чтобы иметь какой-то стабильный объект под руками. — Это взлет!  
— Нихрена себе тряска! Я отказываюсь пользоваться такими ненадежными… ох, — они в очередной раз врезались в стену, — авиалиниями! Верните деньги за билет!

Хиджиката скрипнул зубами, но промолчал, дожидаясь, пока корабль ляжет на стабильный курс. Вообще это было что-то новенькое: обычно «Тойя» так не дергался во время старта. Но удивления это уже не вызывало — Хиджиката привык, что они летают на абсолютно неуправляемом чудовище. А второе неуправляемое чудовище он сейчас стиснул в своих руках, слушая редкие ругательства и прерывистое дыхание. Чувствовал легкую щекотку, когда кучерявые волосы касались его лба или щеки во время очередного броска. И ощущал то бедро, то выступающую косточку, то ребра — все это весьма болезненно вжималось в него, когда их вдавливало в стену. «Тойя» и температуру повысил, потому что Хиджикату бросило в жар, а на лбу выступили капли пота. 

А потом все резко закончилось: каюту перестало трясти, пол последний раз вздрогнул и успокоился, а они остались лежать, крепко вцепившись друг в друга и тяжело дыша.  
— Хиджиката-кун, ты собрался спать прямо на мне? — услышал он насмешливый голос и понял, что уже минут пять продолжает лежать, подминая под себя Гинтоки. Резко подскочив, он отшатнулся от него.  
— Я, в принципе, был даже не против. Ты отлично справляешься с ролью одеяла, — этот засранец продолжал улыбаться.  
Хиджиката почувствовал себя так, будто щеки обожгло горячим воздухом, и быстро отвернулся. Как Гинтоки умудрялся выводить его из себя любой сказанной фразой?   
— Эх, опять по новой обустраиваться, — с сожалением сказал Гинтоки. — А ведь только холодильник дорос до нужных размеров.  
— Холодильник? — переспросил Хиджиката. — Откуда в каюте холодильник? «Тойя» отсеки спутал что ли?   
— Маленький холодильник с клубничным молоком внутри, — мечтательно произнес Гинтоки. — А у вас тут неплохо кормят, я одобряю такую заботу о личном составе.

Хиджиката окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. На весь корабль было три помещения, в которых производилась пища. Все называли их по привычке столовыми, но рацион их не отличался разнообразием: «Тойя» упорно генерировал только рис и зеленый чай. А везти продукты с земли было практически невозможно, потому что условия хранения получались слишком сложными. Корабль не переваривал только железо, все остальное он подъедал тут же. Так что в специальных железных контейнерах хранились только самые необходимые продукты — например, его личные запасы майонеза. Откуда в каюте Гинтоки мог появиться холодильник? Ведь Хиджиката и сам жил в ней и не видел ничего подобного. А уж тем более в этом холодильнике никак не могло оказаться клубничного молока.

Яркость света немного уменьшилась — он уже не резал глаза, — и Хиджиката несколько раз моргнул. Изменился не только свет: в углу потихоньку вырастала новая кровать, из пола потянулась прозрачная пленка, вытягиваясь в перегородку.

— О, смотри, растет! — послышался радостный возглас.  
Хиджиката перевел на него взгляд. Гинтоки сидел на корточках перед небольшим яйцом, которое постепенно увеличивалось в размерах.   
— К вечеру будешь совсем взрослым, — Гинтоки ласково погладил это яйцо, а оно потерлось о его ладонь. А Хиджиката потер глаза. Нет, это не было галлюцинацией от злости и усталости. Эта хреновина действительно ластилась к рукам Гинтоки, как кошка. Тот наклонился и что-то ворковал. Его светлый профиль в белой пене кудрей казался удивительно четким, будто вырезанным из бумаги.   
Хиджиката несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, медленно и спокойно. Чертовы журналы! Чертовы методики успокоения! Чертов Гинтоки! На корабле творилась какая-то неведомая хрень. И эта хрень была как-то связана с его новым адъютантом. 

***

Хиджиката любил приходить в рубку первым: во-первых, нужно было подавать пример подчиненным, во-вторых, до прихода этих самых подчиненных в рубке было очень уютно и спокойно. «Тойя» просыпался медленно, по утрам был ленивым, сонным и оттого покладистым. Иногда Хиджиката даже слышал, как корабль урчит — тихо и низко, будто дремлющий кот.   
Но не этим утром.

Уже на подходе к рубке Хиджиката слышал приглушенные голоса и чей-то смех, нестройное пение. Ярость вскипела внутри, хлынула через край, будто убежавшее молоко. Наверняка какие-то кретины нажрались здесь ночью и даже не потрудились покинуть рубку до его прихода.   
И только возле самой входной мембраны он различил голоса.  
— ... но все равно сукин сын. Такого сукина сына еще поискать, — голос Гинтоки то поднимался, то делался совсем тихим. — Как ты с ним работаешь вообще столько времени?!

Хиджиката едва сдержался, чтобы не попытаться разорвать мембрану пинком. Впрочем, дверь открылась сама. Хиджиката ввалился в рубку, понимая, что сейчас просто убьет Гинтоки, да и его собутыльника. И где только эти сволочи взяли алкоголь? Хотя, если клубничное молоко находится...   
— Эй, эй, да к черту все это, давай еще споем, — пробормотал Гинтоки, скорчившись в кресле — Хиджикатином кресле, между прочим! — от смеха. — И прекрати петь так паскудно! Ты же не подвыпивший офисный работник, в конце концов. Ты большой, уважающий себя корабль. Давай, больше задора!  
— Жриии дерьмоооо, госслужащииииий, — послушно и нестройно принялся выводить в ответ корабль.   
Хиджиката так и стоял, застыв на месте. Впервые за всю жизнь у него просто не было слов. Даже нецензурных.

Как любой «уважающий себя корабль», наделенный разумом, «Тойя» разговаривать умел, но не очень старался. Обычно он болтал только в рубке и почти всегда — не по делу, добиться ответов на конкретные вопросы от него было почти невозможно, а заставить сделать то, что нужно — тем более. То, что сейчас корабль не просто болтал — пел то, чему научил его Гинтоки, — было ошеломляющим и приводящим в бешенство открытием. Вместо того чтобы наладить коммуникацию с инопланетным разумом, этот кретин учил его похабным песенкам! Вот ведь скотина!  
— Саката! — наконец, рявкнул Хиджиката от души, с удовлетворением проследив за тем, как Гинтоки вздрогнул и чуть ли не навернулся со стула. Он захлопал ресницами, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Этот мягкий пьяный взгляд на миг показался Хиджикате удивительно беззащитным. Только на миг. — Что ты делаешь в моем кресле, засранец? И какой херне ты учишь корабль?  
Гинтоки моргнул, потянув палец к носу — ну да, что бы он еще сделал? Омерзительная скотина.  
— Национальному фольклору. Этот корабль такой прикольный: говорит, поет, думает, как мы. Удивительная хреновина!  
— А ты педик, — оскорбленно пробормотал «Тойя» и затих. Почему-то этот его комментарий поднял Хиджикате настроение. На самую малость.  
— В процессе роста корабль перенимает образ мыслей расы, которая его выращивает, — отчеканил Хиджиката привычно. Эту информацию ему приходилось повторять новичкам постоянно, и каждый раз она вызывала массу эмоций, но Гинтоки только пожал плечами.   
— Вот оно что. Клево! Ну что, хреновина, еще раз? Жриииии дерьмооооо…

На этот раз Хиджиката уже не удержался и вломил ногой по спинке кресла от души. Гинтоки тряхнуло так, что он едва ли не приложился о приборную панель — и возмутился тут же громко, хватаясь за лоб:  
— С ума сошел?! Что за домашнее насилие! Я не твоя жена, я не буду это терпеть.  
— Можешь не терпеть. Давай разбирай отчеты, — отрезал Хиджиката. — Жена, тоже мне!  
Паскудное воображение тут же нарисовало Гинтоки в розовом переднике у плиты, и Хиджиката содрогнулся. Что за херь в голову лезет? Наверняка вчера во время тряски головой ударился. 

Целых полчаса все было тихо. В рубку потихоньку сползались сонные курсанты, Гинтоки сидел в своем кресле, зарывшись в документы, едва ли не уткнувшись в них носом.   
Хиджиката занимался своими бумагами — чертова бюрократия, даже на войне догонят и заставят заполнить триста формуряров и сто отчетных бланков! — и настолько увлекся, что подвоха не ощутил. 

До тех пор, пока до него не донесся тихий, но весьма выразительный храп. Ублюдок просто спал над документами, нихрена их не разбирая! Хиджиката прицелился и пнул и это кресло.  
— Вставай, скотина!  
Гинтоки так и подскочил в нем, ошалело завертел головой по сторонам — выглядело на редкость нелепо. Его волосы, которые и так смотрелись, как воронье гнездо, совершенно спутались и разметались.  
— А, так это ты, — нахмурился Гинтоки, остановив взгляд на Хиджикате. Светлые брови почти сошлись на переносице. — Конечно, так грубо прервать чужой сон способен только ты. Никакой заботы о подчиненных.  
— Кончай ныть, — Хиджиката стиснул зубы крепче — так сильно, что чуть не перекусил фильтр. — И принимайся за работу.   
Он бахнул рядом с Гинтоки очередную стопку свеженаписанных отчетов. Папки грохотнули и расползлись во все стороны, смешавшись в совершенном беспорядке, а сверху рассыпались неподшитые листы. Гинтоки вздохнул, сообразил на лице какую-то ягнячью покорность и принялся за дело.   
Оказалось, что работающий Гинтоки может быть еще хуже неработающего.

Нет, отчеты этот придурок даже честно читал. И раскладывал, как надо: продовольственные в одну стопку, технические — в другую. Хиджиката самолично перепроверил, с досадой понимая, что ошибок нет.   
Подвох заключался в том, что Гинтоки даже в процессе работы не мог заткнуться.

— Надо же, — сокрушенно вздыхал он, бегло читая очередной отчет, — столько туалетной бумаги израсходовали всего за месяц полета. Чем вас здесь кормят? Машинным маслом? Гороховым крем-супом?  
Хиджиката улавливал тихие, тщательно сдерживаемые смешки — на ржач неумолимо пробивало всех присутствующих в рубке. Рабочий процесс стремительно шел ко всем чертям: курсантам, мать их, было интереснее слушать бред, который нес Гинтоки, чем заниматься своими делами. Хиджиката не менее стремительно зверел.   
— Масло, — все бормотал Гинтоки, — зачем столько масла? Я думаю о вас нехорошие вещи, вы, грязные правительственные…  
— Для полировки мечей, — отрезал Хиджиката. — Уймись, больной.   
— А без масла свой клинок никак не отполировать? — похабно заржал Гинтоки.   
По рубке вновь послышались смешки, Хиджикаты отчетливо ощутил собственный дернувшийся глаз.   
— Работай молча! — рявкнул он. — Еще одна фраза, одна, мать твою, фраза и ты…  
— Сколько майонеза?! — Гинтоки приблизил очередной к лицу и недоверчиво его потряс. — Три тонны? Да как это вообще реально сожрать? Да какой ненормальный столько жрет?  
— Майонез — это универсальный наполнитель, — Хиджиката прилагал нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. — Он прекрасно оттеняет вкус любого блюда.   
Гинтоки глянул на него неверяще, но глаза все равно насмешливо блестели.  
— Это ты, что ли, жрешь его столько? 

В рубке опять кто-то прыснул и Хиджиката не стерпел. Он поднялся одним резким движением — так, что воздух свистнул, как под лезвием клинка, — шагнул к Гинтоки и дернул того за воротник.  
— За мной!   
— Эй, эй, замком, я надеюсь, вы не собираетесь утопить меня в майонезе? Я невкусный, честно! — глумился Гинтоки, но Хиджиката никак не реагировал. Он быстро вытащил Гинтоки из рубки и уже тогда толкнул на стену — с расчетом на то, чтобы придурок хорошенько приложился затылком. Хиджикату вело от ярости и ненависти: еще никогда он не встречал человека, который так бесил бы его. Бывало, он убивал и за меньшее!  
— Соблюдай субординацию, мать твою, — прошипел он. — Ты что творишь, скотина такая? Ты забыл, чей ты адъютант?  
Гинтоки поморщился, а затем положил свою ладонь поверх руки Хиджикаты, удерживающей воротник, сжал осторожно, мягко отводя в сторону.   
— Твой адъютант, — когда Гинтоки говорил серьезно, голос у него понижался, становился каким-то почти интимным. — Не забыл. 

Хиджиката глянул на него внимательно, всмотрелся в его спокойные расслабленные черты, но не нашел ни следа привычной уже издевательской улыбки. Это выражение было совершенно новым — Хиджиката еще не видел Гинтоки таким. Злость угасла, будто на костер плеснули ведро воды, а зрение слегка поплыло, как если бы глаза и правда застлало густым паром.  
Только сейчас он понял, что лицо Гинтоки вдруг оказалось совсем близко. Хиджиката с некоторой растерянностью ощутил, что почти прижал его к стене, навалился с силой. От Гинтоки пахло клубникой и той дрянью, которую «Тойя"» производил вместо машинного масла. Густая темная субстанция издавала резкий, раздражающий обоняние аромат, но в смеси с фруктами и потом рождала странный коктейль, от которого закружилась голова. И где только Гинтоки изгадился в этой хрени?  
Хиджиката втянул запах, чуть прикрыв глаза, будто завороженный зверь, взявший след. Гинтоки открыл было рот, намереваясь сказать еще что-то — и тут визгливо грохнули сирены, сигнальные огни заплясали по стенам, ослепляя цветными сполохами.   
— Нападение! — надрывно выл корабль изменившимся голосом. — Тревога! Нападение!  
Разве что не добавил «грабят-насилуют!»

Хиджиката вздрогнул, стряхивая с себя оцепенение, разжал пальцы, стиснутые на воротнике, — чужая ладонь тепло и мягко, почти ласково скользнула по его собственной — и рванулся в рубку. 

 

***  
Кораблей было много. Меньше, чем могло бы быть, но куда больше, чем надеялся Хиджиката. Дежурный жадно наклонился к экрану, кто-то еле слышно выругался шепотом. Два крейсера заходили на разворот, медленно выставляя темные блестящие металлические борта. Вокруг них, будто облако мошкары, метались скоростные истребители.   
Аманто не пытались напасть сходу, но их маневры не оставляли сомнения в намерениях. Хиджиката вытянул остаток сигареты в одну долгую затяжку — нутро наполнилось горечью и дымом, — выбросил окурок и спросил:  
— Истребители готовы?  
— Так точно! — в рубке было тихо, и тишина эта звенела от напряжения. — Ждем распоряжений. 

Да какие могут быть распоряжения? Хиджиката скрипнул зубами и сунул в рот новую сигарету. Вот если бы эти ребята были без корабля, на твердой земле, Хиджиката с большим удовольствием пообщался бы с ними с глазу на глаз. Но этот чертов корабль... Хиджиката не доверил бы ему даже пачку скрепок, не говоря уже о собственной жизни.   
— Разворачивайтесь на позиции. Широкий обзор, — экран недовольно мигнул тонкими перепончатыми веками и раскрылся во всю ширину. — При попытке противника подойти ближе — открывайте огонь.   
— Звучит так, будто у нас проблемы, — Хиджиката покосился на Гинтоки, поймал расслабленный, но одновременно словно бы потемневший взгляд. Незнакомое, новое выражение, сухое и безвкусное, как старая кровь. Пожалуй, оно отлично сочеталось со стремным цветом его глаз.   
— Помолчал бы хоть сейчас! — Хиджиката наклонился над пультом, зло кусая сигарету. — Выходим на боевую дистанцию. Приготовиться к старту истребителей. Дальнобойные орудия готовность номер один.   
Панель управления тревожно мигнула, гладкая мягкая кожа управляющих сенсоров вздрогнула. Рубку часто-часто затрясло.

— Что? — голос «Тойи» взлетел к потолку патетически и трагично. — Вы там с ума сошли?  
Хиджиката стиснул пальцы на приборной панели. Сенсоры сморщились и запали в нее, почти спрятавшись в складках чего-то похожего на гладкую плоть.   
— Немедленно перейти в боевой режим! — зарычал он.   
— Ни за что! Я слишком молод, чтобы так глупо умирать!  
В который раз Хиджиката думал, что лучше бы они летали в космосе на старых дырявых рыбацких лодках. Или вообще без всего, черт побери! Все лучше, чем истеричный лентяй вместо боевого транспорта. И еще одного такого же ему всучили вместо адъютанта.   
— Эй ты, придурок! — Хиджиката напряженно глянул на корабли аманто. Отсюда можно было уже разглядеть открытые шлюзы крупнокалиберных орудий и их черные жерла. У них не было ни одного живого корабля, и Хиджиката отлично понимал, почему. — Доставь приказ в машинное отделение, пусть следят за двигателями.   
Ответа не последовало. Хиджиката провернулся на каблуках — пол мягко спружинил под ногами — и посмотрел туда, где минуту назад стоял Гинтоки. Теперь там никого не было. Дыхание перехватило от злости, в горле встал тугой горячий комок. Хиджиката окинул рубку быстрым яростным взглядом, тяжело и хрипло втягивая воздух. Один из пилотов пригнулся ниже к панели, прячась за спинкой кресла. 

Он бы отослал адъютанта на Землю. Да он бы лично выпихнул его из шлюза где-нибудь на орбите или — еще лучше! — в самой гуще варпа, посреди гиперпрыжка, чтобы его сожрали демоны. Лишь бы избавится от его чертовых повадок, лени, насмешек, унылой рожи и редких ебанутых улыбочек на блядских губах. Да с такими губами не на космофлоте служить, а в веселом квартале подрабатывать!   
Вот только избавиться от Гинтоки было бы равносильно признанию своего поражения. К поражениям Хиджиката не привык. Ну, ничего, после боя он отправится проводить полную инвентаризацию. Если «Тойя» не будет так уж часто меняться, может, даже успеет справиться до возвращения на Землю.

— Что вы расселись, олухи? — заорал Хиджиката, чувствуя, как комок злости из горла проскакивает в грудь и разгорается ярче, отравляя кровь жаром. — Жить надоело? Давайте вручную все.   
— Зам командующего...   
— Хватит блеять! Три кнопки справа специально для таких дебилов, как вы.   
— Я буду жаловаться, — высокомерно заметил «Тойя».   
В последнее время Хиджикате казалось, что корабль в разговорах все больше перенимает манеры Сакаты Гинтоки — по крайней мере, издевается ну точь в точь. Спелись!  
— Заткнись, посудина.   
«Тойя» послушно замолчал, только неодобрительно дернул мембраной, обрамляющей экран, и принялся поворачиваться, повинуясь рукам пилотов.   
— Истребители на старт. Связь на отдельный экран.   
Еще две мембраны разошлись, и на тонких молочно-белых пластинах проступили контуры «ангара» — если это место можно было так назвать. Истребители, похожие на гладкие бледные птичьи скелеты, начиненные потрохами, висели на широких влажных отростках. Пилоты один за другим соскальзывали по темным жгутам прямо в багровое нутро истребителей, и костяная броня смыкалась над их макушками. В такой крошечный кораблик при всем желании невозможно было втиснуться вдвоем, зато скорость и маневренность у них была невероятная. 

— Эй, Хиджиката-кун! — на втором экране проступили внутренности истребителя командира звена. Вместо привычного лица Сого светлые штрихи сложились в знакомые и ненавистные черты Гинтоки. Хиджикату замутило от ярости и ненависти. Да какого черта! Этот придурок даже не знает, на какие кнопки надо жать!  
— Где Сого, мать твою?!  
— Не кипятись, — Гинтоки усмехнулся самым краешком губ и торопливо нервно облизнулся — в животе у Хиджикаты тут же потяжелело и заныло. — Сегодня он решил отдохнуть.   
— Ах ты, сукин сын! Вылезай оттуда!  
Корабль уже зашел на позиции, поздно было предпринимать что-то. Хиджикате хотелось найти этого блеклого ублюдка, а потом сжать пальцы на его шее и давить, пока он не захрипит, не заскребет лихорадочно ногтями. Можно было бы смотреть, как бледнеют, а потом синеют его приоткрытые губы, а глаза подергиваются мутной пленкой.  
— Поздно, — Гинтоки наклонился над панелью, кудри упали ему на глаза, и он дернул головой, запрокидывая подбородок. На экране мелькнула белая шея с бьющейся синей жилкой. — Расслабься, Хиджиката-кун, столько волноваться вредно для сердца и потенции.

И правда, было поздно: обшивка корабля разомкнулась, а истребители один за другим отлеплялись от своих креплений и выскальзывали в гулкую черноту космоса. Изображение тряхнуло, когда Гинтоки стартовал. Он не вмазался в ближайшую стену — легкая хрупкая птица так же, как и другие, вынырнула наружу. Будто всю жизнь летал на таких «машинах», а не впервые увидел штурвал.  
Светлые матовые росчерки истребителей замелькали на экране. Кораблик Гинтоки двигался на удивление ловко и гладко — совсем, как он сам в бою на мечах. 

— Перестроиться и отойти, — Хиджиката стиснул пальцы до белизны. Что ему не нравилось в космических боях, так это необходимость оставаться в рубке и управлять ситуацией. Пальцы все еще привычно зудели в остром желании стиснуть меч и рвануться впереди своих бойцов. — Залп крупным калибром правого борта. Сразу после залпа истребители — в атаку!  
— Хуйня! — отозвался Гинтоки. Хиджикату поразило изменение его лица. Казалось, он одержим каким-то демоном, и алое живое пламя светится сквозь знакомые черты. — Не успеем до ответного залпа.   
— Да ты никогда не летал, откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я же не слепой, — истребитель Гинтоки нырнул под днище «Тойи» и проскользнул под прикрытием двигателей. Звено пошло за ним, как толпа уличных дворняжек за сучкой. Вот же черт! — Стреляйте, когда отойдем. Я скажу. 

Воздух в рубке становился тяжелым, густым. Хиджиката видел, как аманто перестраиваются в боевой порядок. До сих пор они медлили — и чего тянули-то, спрашивается? — но теперь их медленно, но верно брали в клещи. Неужели хотят взять живыми?  
— Вас сметет, идиот!  
— Не сметет, — Гинтоки сжал губы упрямой линией.   
Воздух в рубке стал таким плотным, что его можно было резать — да что там, с размаху рубить мечом, просто чтобы откромсать себе кусочек подышать. Пилоты согнулись над пультом, никто из них не решался ничего произнести.   
Светлые точки истребителей на экране и на радаре двигались хаотично, как лепестки, подхваченные ветром. Хиджиката еще никогда не видел такого. Кораблики перестраивались каждую секунду, предугадать их движения он уже не мог, только слышал, как вполголоса командует Гинтоки.  
Неповоротливые крейсеры чуть развернулись, выставляя частокол орудий. Еще несколько секунд — и будет поздно. 

— Вы, пожалуй, настреляете, — проворчал «Тойя». Корпус слегка тряхнуло: орудия выскользнули вперед, чтобы уменьшить отдачу. Пульт управления замельтешил, на нем, кажется, появлялись кнопки, которых там отродясь не было.   
— Пора, — негромко сказал Гинтоки, и тотчас истребители разделились, распались, будто их разметало взрывом. В этот миг Хиджиката ненавидел рубку, ненавидел звание капитана, ненавидел этот корабль и эту войну, в которой даже нельзя воткнуть меч в кишки врага. Он мог только смотреть, как долгую секунду зреют тяжелые плоды вспышек, и как космическую пустоту выжигает светом.   
Когда отдернулась защитная мембрана, стали видны смешанные ряды истребителей аманто — черных, с тонкими золотыми полосами, будто стая хищных ос — и пробоины в одном из крейсеров. Другому начисто снесло орудия левого борта, так что стрелять он уже не мог.   
«Тойя», не дожидаясь усилий пилотов, легко скользнул прочь, уходя с линии ответного удара. Когда этот чертов корабль всерьез брался за дело, получалось нечто невероятное. Вот только большую часть времени он издевался и с переменным успехом пытался добраться до запасов продовольствия в грузовом трюме.   
Хиджиката вглядывался в экраны, разыскивая взглядом хоть один истребитель из звена, но не находил: на экранах связи мерцали мутные помехи энергетического выброса. А потом он увидел. 

Гинтоки — Хиджиката узнал кораблик по синей полоске звеньевого — вынырнул прямо из развороченного трюма крейсера, вошел в спутанный строй чужих истребителей, будто светлый клинок. А потом звено собралось так же легко, как распалось. Хиджиката даже не понимал до конца, как они провернули этот маневр — кажется, просто обошли флотилию аманто, отвлеченную залпом, понизу.   
Истребители двигались, как единый организм. Гинтоки коротко моргнул, его шея напряглась, когда кораблик перевернулся, сделав бочку на полной скорости, чтобы проскочить самую гущу чужих машин. Пряди его волос облепили виски.   
— Сукин сын, — пробормотал Хиджиката. Если бы он не знал точно, решил бы — за штурвалом совершеннейший безумец. Псих! Нормальный ни за что не стал бы проделывать такое, рискуя не просто свернуть шею — разлететься на куски вместе с истребителем. Хиджиката сглотнул слюну, когда Гинтоки проскользнул между двумя кораблями, заставив их расстрелять друг друга почти в упор. 

Крейсер аманто, тяжело переваливаясь и проседая на один борт, развернулся. Хиджиката согнулся, почти прильнул к обзорному экрану. Второй — с пробоинами вдоль всего борта — медленно отползал прочь, волоча за собой шлейф из обломков.   
— Приготовиться к повторному залпу! — крикнул он, забывая, что «Тойя» услышит его и так. — У него повреждены носовые орудия. Заходим сверху.   
Гинтоки коротко усмехнулся. Отсюда, из рубки, Хиджиката видел все как на ладони: мешанину боя, торопливо-дерганные движения истребителей, неловкое движение одного из крейсеров и темное сияние разогревающихся двигателей. А еще он видел, как Гинтоки стискивает зубы, как течет по его виску капля пота. Во рту стало горько и солоно — совсем как во время схватки на мечах.   
— Десять секунд до залпа. Истребителям отойти из зоны поражения.   
— Чтобы эти птички успели слинять? Ну уж нет, — Гинтоки поглядел в экран хищно и зло.   
Прикрыв глаза, Хиджиката ровно на одну долгую секунду позволил себе отдаться фантазии о сдавленном горле Гинтоки. 

— Пять секунд до залпа, — голос «Тойи» прозвучал так же издевательски, но вот уж у него не было никакой шеи, чтобы ее сжать. На всякий случай Хиджиката попробовал представить, как стискивает, к примеру, шланг охлаждения главного двигателя. Не полегчало.  
Малые орудия крейсера выплюнули короткий залп, но он без толку расплескался по броне «Тойи». Рубку слегка тряхнуло — больше всего это походило на брезгливую дрожь — а потом экраны затянуло защитной пленкой. Когда она снова расползлась, крейсер на экранах медленно рассыпался на части, как поделка из детского конструктора. Его темные внутренние коридоры теперь вывернулись наружу, оказались бесстыдно выставлены взгляду. Что-то глухо хлопнуло.   
Истребители медленно дрейфовали над обломками. То и дело один из них нырял вниз, как ястреб, чтобы добить полосатый кораблик аманто.   
— Возвращайтесь. Слышишь, придурок? — Хиджиката сглотнул. Напряжение постепенно вытекало из пальцев. И что он, в самом деле, так дергался? Ну прибили бы Гинтоки — велика потеря! Да это было бы самым лучшим способом избавиться от него, не признавая своего поражения!  
— Как-то все быстро, — заявил вдруг Гинтоки. — Даже скучно. 

Тут Хиджиката не мог не согласиться. «Тойя» был сильнее кораблей аманто. «Тойя» был бы лучшим кораблем — если бы только не его мерзкий характер. Однажды, еще в детстве, Хиджиката видел схватку двух выдающихся мастеров меча. Оба были уже стариками — хотя, наверное, в десять лет он и себя теперешнего назвал бы пожилым, — а их мечи сияли совсем не так ярко, как ожидал Хиджиката. Они стояли друг против друга добрых десять минут, полуденная жара кусала Хиджикату за макушку и шею, и ему было нестерпимо скучно смотреть на двух старых пердунов с мечами наголо. А потом их клинки столкнулись — лишь раз, — и один из них сделал шаг назад, кланяясь.   
— Какого черта? — спросил Хиджиката. Помнится, в десять лет он был очень развитым ребенком. И любопытным.  
— Настоящий мастер способен увидеть поединок раньше, чем он произойдет, — пояснил проигравший. — Я увидел, что не смогу победить, и отступил.   
— Ну и херня! — отозвался Хиджиката и, отвернувшись, пошел на речку, к заброшенным садам, где до самого вечера лежал на широкой ветке, нависающей над водой, и ел недозрелые персики.   
Никогда в своей жизни он не отступал, какой бы противник не стоял против него. Он и не проигрывал никогда, и только Саката Гинтоки ворвался в его жизнь и перемешал все к чертям!

— «Тойя», отчет о состоянии систем, — рассеянно запросил Хиджиката.  
— Что? — казалось, корабль его совершенно не слушал.   
— То! На вопрос отвечай!  
— На какой еще вопрос?  
— На самый важный, бля! — Хиджиката окончательно потерял терпение.  
— Сорок два! — радостно отчеканил корабль. Его голос просто-таки лучился самодовольством.  
— Какие еще на хрен сорок два?!  
— Сорок два — это ответ.   
— Что за тупой ответ?! — Хидиката в сердцах бухнул кулаком по жесткой кромке пульта управления, но только чуть не разбил себе руку.  
— Какие вопросы, такие и ответы, — обиженно отозвался «Тойя».  
Зарычав, Хиджиката выскочил из рубки, приказав остаться только дежурному пилоту. Кто-то последовал за ним, шумно и радостно переговариваясь на ходу. Хиджиката недобро зыркнул на курсантов, но ничего не сказал. Внутри ворочалась какая-то странная, отвратительная смесь злобы, радости, облегчения и ненависти. 

Истребители двигались, складываясь и устраиваясь на своих местах. От них несло каким-то мутным прохладно-стерильным запахом. Так пах космос, и этот дух въедался в обшивку «Тойи». Техники собрались в ангаре, осматривая истребители в поисках повреждений. Хиджиката слушал их звонкие радостные голоса, и яд внутри бурлил еще сильнее.   
Когда Гинтоки спрыгнул на пол прямо перед ним, Хиджиката размахнулся и врезал ему прямо в челюсть. От неожиданности Гинтоки не устоял на ногах и отлетел, проехался на заднице. Вокруг замолкли — тишина натянулась струной через весь огромный ангар.   
— Стоило бы отправить тебя на гауптвахту, — Хиджиката сделал несколько шагов к сидящему на полу Гинтоки. А потом протянул ему руку. — Еще раз так сделаешь такую хрень без приказа, не выйдешь оттуда до самой Земли.   
Гинтоки ухватился за его руку — пальцы оказались сильными и ослепляюще горячими, — и Хиджиката поднял его на ноги рывком. Тишина надорвалась, сзади кто-то радостно вскрикнул, но Хиджиката не узнал голос — он только ощутил, как Гинтоки по инерции на миг качнулся к нему, почти прижался, обдал жаром и запахом пота, горячей кожи и клубничного молока.   
Хиджиката открыл рот, сглатывая тяжелый комок запахов, и почувствовал, как он проваливается до самого живота. 

— Слушаюсь, господин заместитель командующего, — Гинтоки качнул головой и коротко усмехнулся. За один только тон его можно было убить на месте. Но Хиджиката молча отступил — и украдкой отер капли пота со лба. Он молча смотрел, как Гинтоки обступают пилоты, техники, офицеры и кадеты. Его хлопали по плечам, пожимали руки, дергали во все стороны поздравлениями и шутками. Хиджиката глядел, как Гинтоки нервно оттягивает расстегнутый на три пуговицы — не по уставу — воротник формы, и у него внутри тяжело и жарко ворочался запах. Казалось, весь мир истекал клубничным молоком, и в нем чувствовался живой солоноватый привкус чужого тела.   
Радостная толпа вскипела, выплеснулась из ангара, прокатилась по коридорам.  
А в столовой оказалось, что вместо привычного уже чая «Тойя» разливал по чашкам чистейшее саке.

***

Лампы потекли перед глазами мягко и неоново. Где-то рядом затянули песню. Хиджиката прищурился, несколько раз сморгнул и невнятно заворчал. Нестройное пение тотчас смолкло. Пьяный жар накатывал волнами, тек по венам и отдавался в кончиках пальцев, стискивал затылок и плечи. Хиджиката щурясь, глядел на Гинтоки. Тот глотал саке, запрокидывая голову — неловкая рука дрогнула, и по подбородку потекла мерцающая в этом странном лиловатом свете струйка.   
— Тоже мне, — протянул Хиджиката, — триумфатор.   
Гинтоки бесил его одним лишь своим присутствием. Хиджикате не нужно было даже поднимать голову, чтобы сказать точно, в каком месте он стоит. Странное ощущение — будто в животе возник вдруг эдакий «гинтокирадар» и работал теперь как часы. Гинтоки был всюду, он раздражал рецепторы и органы чувств, он заполнил собой весь мир.  
Воздух, собственная слюна во рту и даже чертово саке — все имело вкус клубничного молока!   
Хиджиката готов был поклясться, что чувствует запах пота Гинтоки с другого конца комнаты. 

Стены мягко повело в сторону, качнуло. Кто-то вскрикнул, не удержавшись на ногах, кто-то схватился за стойку. Чашки отчаянно и противно задребезжали.   
— Что за хрень? — Хиджиката сощурился в потолок. — Эй, банка с кишками, можно поосторожнее?! Не дрова везешь!  
— Разве? — отозвался «Тойя», и голос его прозвучал нетвердо. — А похоже.

Хиджиката раньше ни разу не слышал, чтобы корабль разговаривал за пределами рубки, но он ведь и в боях раньше участия не принимал. Слишком многое изменилось, слишком многое. И во всем был виноват Саката Гинтоки. Прямой-то связи не было, но Хиджиката мог поставить свою парадную офицерскую форму с аксельбантами, что дело тут нечисто.   
— Чего ты мямлишь, шатаешься еще, будто с нами бухал? — подозрительно поинтересовался он, пропустив мимо ушей насмешку корабля.  
— А что, я должен смотреть, как вы нажираетесь? Я синтезировал для себя тетраборнокислый натрийгидрат. Забористая штука.  
Хиджиката явственно почувствовал судорогу нижнего века.  
— Подожди, так ты пьян, что ли?! — он вскочил, но тотчас повалился, не устояв на ногах. Диван под задницей мягко спружинил, бережно обволок тело. — Ну охренеть.  
— Расслабься, замком, — голос Гинтоки над самым ухом прозвучал совершенно незнакомо. Казалось, он скользнул по коже, щекотнул затылок и прошелся мурашками по рукам. — Я же говорил, вредно столько нервничать. Лучше еще выпей. 

Гинтоки сел рядом, его бедро прижалось к бедру Хиджикаты — все-таки, низкий диванчик был слишком мал для двоих. Даже чертова мебель здесь была совершенно сумасшедшей и непредсказуемой. Диван заколыхался, как желе, еще сильнее притискивая их друг к другу. Гинтоки вложил ему в руки чашку, обхватил ладони, заставляя сжать крепче. От его пальцев исходил какой-то сумасшедший концентрированный жар, будто Гинтоки только что обмакнул руки в кипящую лаву, и теперь раскаленные капли стекали по коже Хиджикаты, прожигая до костей. Это все чертово саке — ничего удивительного, что после такого долгого перерыва его повело, как мальчишку.   
— У меня закончился майонез, — мрачно отозвался Хиджиката, глядя в чашку. На самом деле он подозревал, что бутылку вместе с ее содержимым без зазрения совести проглотил проклятый корабль.   
Гинтоки засмеялся, его смех стек внутрь Хиджикаты, как горячий мед — такой же тягучий и янтарный.   
— Пей так, Хиджиката-кун. Тебе надо расслабиться. Ты же не хочешь заработать сердечный приступ к сорока или стать импотентом? Стресс даром не проходит. А ты слишком много напрягаешься.  
— Что тебе за дело до моих возможных проблем в постели? — Хиджиката пьяно качнул головой. Лампы светили вразнобой — желтым, красным, лиловым, насыщенно-розовым и синим, — цвета смешивались и ложились на лицо Гинтоки мягкими мазками, скрадывали выражение, превращали его в мозаику отдельных черт — ясных, живых, но совершенно неуловимых.  
— А что тебе за дело до моих губ? — лицо Гинтоки ни на миг не изменилось, как если бы он говорил о погоде, но Хиджикату будто опрокинуло в раскаленную сердцевину корабельных двигателей. — Ты пялишься на них все время, когда говоришь со мной.  
— Придурок, что за бред? — язык не слушался, и Хиджиката сморщился, закрыл глаза. Ему казалось, что губы Гинтоки, влажные от саке, темные, блестящие, отпечатались в радужке и выдадут его с головой. Хиджиката зажмурился с такой силой, что веки заболели. А потом его щеки коснулось горячее дыхание. Пахнуло саке и клубничным молоком — этот запах не оставит его никогда, так и будет преследовать до конца жизни!

Хиджиката посмотрел на Гинтоки в упор. Его темные глаза отсвечивали в глубине лиловым, а зрачки расползлись во всю радужку. Саката Гинтоки выглядел безумцем. Точно, он выглядел совершенно и бесповоротно свихнувшимся. Хуже всего было то, что Хиджиката, похоже, заразился его безумием. Живот тяжело стиснуло отчаянным гулким возбуждением.  
Во всем было виновато чертово саке! И еще клубничное молоко, чтоб ему было неладно!  
Гинтоки наклонился еще ближе, облизнулся, отчего губы заблестели еще ярче. Он походил на размазанный и сумасшедший сон из тех, что накатывают на границе сна и яви, а потом еще долго тревожат отчаянно живым послевкусием. Хиджиката смотрел на него, будучи не в силах даже втянуть закаменевший воздух. Выражение лица Гинтоки поплыло, а следом поплыл и он сам: наклонился еще ниже, прикрыв глаза, а потом попросту ткнулся щекой в плечо Хиджикаты. Кожа обожгла даже через плотную ткань формы.   
Саката Гинтоки спал, навалившись на него, прижавшись всем телом и уложив на него голову. 

Должно быть, он был аманто. Или какой-то абсолютно нечеловеческой тварью. У человека не могло быть такого раскаленного дыхания, как то, которое касалось шеи Хиджикаты.   
— Слезь с меня, идиот, — произнес сквозь зубы Хиджиката, мучительно и зло —возбуждение перехватило горло. Голос прозвучал совершенно неубедительно, но это было не так уж важно — Гинтоки его все равно не слышал.  
Всего то и нужно было спихнуть со своего плеча тяжелую голову и сползти с дивана. Не важно, куда — да хоть бы и на пол! Так даже лучше — пол был прохладным, на нем можно было распластаться, изгоняя из мыслей алкогольный дурман, а из тела — непрошенное желание.  
Но Хиджиката так и сидел, слушая чужое дыхание над ухом и собственное гулкое сердцебиение в горле.  
Гинтоки сонно завозился, навалился сильнее, и уши наполнил гулкий шум смешанного возбуждения и опьянения. Следом за шумом пришла разноцветная, лилово-красноватая темнота — горькая и удивительно бархатная.

***  
Переговорный монитор был маленьким, тусклым и синюшным. Было ли это пакостью «Тойи» или особенностью лично его каюты, Хиджиката не знал. Он только крепче стиснул зубами сигаретный фильтр и наклонился вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Кондо за мутным фоном синеватых помех. В голове словно бы тоже непрерывно плясала стена помех, отделяя его от вчерашних событий, от рассыпающегося неонового света, от влажных губ и безумного взгляда. Мысли лениво текли за шумом и красно-лиловой пеленой, скользили мимо, не задевая сознание Хиджикаты.  
— Досье, говоришь? — слышно Кондо тоже оказалось хреново: голос шел словно из-под воды. Хиджиката мотнул головой, пытаясь отделаться от дурацкого ощущения, будто он говорит не с командующим, а с нелепой инопланетной рыбой, посаженной в крохотный аквариум.   
— Да, досье! — на всякий случай почти прокричал он. Кондо вздрогнул от неожиданности — а может, просто изображение дрогнуло, черт его разберет.   
— Зачем оно тебе понадобилось? — бормотал Кондо, сосредоточенно набирая что-то на приборной панели. — Это секретная информация, между прочим. Ты понимаешь, что с этим нужно быть очень осторожным?  
— Это мой адъютант, — Хиджиката стиснул кулаки. Его что, все здесь за идиота держат? — А мне выдают писульку в десять строчек! Да с такими сведениями даже продавать мороженое в парке не возьмут. Я хочу знать.   
Кондо выглядел выбитым из колеи. Да что там — виноватым он выглядел, будто Гинтоки был миной замедленного действия, но Хиджикате об этом сказать забыли. Раздражение поднялось вверх по горлу и расплескалось во рту желчной волной. Кондо взглянул на него пристальнее, вздохнул и нажал на панель.   
— Высылаю.

Коммуникатор глухо пискнул, оповещая о принятом файле. Хиджиката кивнул, сухо поблагодарил и отключил связь. Потом достал из измятой пачки новую сигарету, медленно прикурил, втягивая дым, смакуя горький дым, пока на губах не осталась одна только горечь. Никакой клубники. Потом он открыл файл.  
Хреново было признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но от волнения у него вспотели руки.   
Идиотизм — совершенно мальчишеский. Будто ему пятнадцать, и он лезет подглядывать, как купаются голышом девчонки. 

Файл был простым — никаких пометок «совершенно секретно», никаких печатей, указывающих на принадлежность Гинтоки к тайным службам. Вот только фотография была мутной, замызганной какой-то — словно снимали не на привычные цифровые камеры, а на старую пленку.   
На фотографии Гинтоки смотрел в кадр с легкой улыбкой. Он выглядел настолько спокойно и беззаботно, будто снимал его кто-то из друзей, а не специально обученный военный фотограф.   
Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что вглядывается в знакомые черты — казалось, Гинтоки совсем не тронуло время, — и фыркнул раздраженно, сглотнул. Правда, в горле все равно было сухо, а под ребрами все ныло от противного, тревожного чувства.   
Он скользнул взглядом ниже, к ровным колонкам скупого текста, вчитался. Перечитал еще раз. Еще. Мир медленно закручивался вокруг, как воронка смерча, будто буря была в самом разгаре, а Хиджиката почему-то не чувствовал этого до сих пор. В сердце урагана никогда не чувствуется ветра.

Сигарета дотлела до фильтра. Горький дым обжег губы, и Хиджиката вздрогнул, чертыхнулся, роняя окурок прямо на пол. Губчатая материя пола дрогнула несколько раз, подбрасывая окурок до тех пор, пока он не закатился куда-то под кровать. Оттуда донеслось уже знакомое противное чавканье.   
Хиджиката засунул коммуникатор в карман и поднялся, выходя из каюты. Он был сбит с толку, раздражен и черт знает что еще. По крайней мере, с Гинтоки нужно было поговорить. Сейчас.  
Хиджиката прикрыл глаза и вышел из каюты — прямо в ураган.

В каюте Гинтоки слегка пахло молоком — казалось, этот запах уже въелся в стены, в самого Гинтоки, в мысли Хиджикаты. Гинтоки валялся на кровати, читал толстый цветастый журнал — Джамп, понял Хиджиката, подходя ближе. Изнутри окатило новой волной бешенства: «Тойя» этому придурку теперь и мангу синтезирует?  
— О, начальник, — Гинтоки поднял на него взгляд, в котором не было ни капли удивления или интереса. Это тоже бесило. Очень бесило. — Я думал, ты уже не придешь.

Хиджиката шагнул к нему резко, выдернул Джамп из пальцев. А затем размахнулся и со всей силы швырнул его в противоположную сторону каюты. Джамп шлепнулся о стену, глухо сполз по ней — и тут же пропал в открывшейся в полу маленькой воронке, в которую его проворно затянуло щупальце. Хиджикате стало самую малость легче.   
Его несло ветром, обжигало холодом спину, и он невольно слишком торопился. Ураган тащил его за собой, ураган был внутри него и снаружи.

— Эй! — оскорбленно завопил Гинтоки за его спиной. — Рехнулся совсем? Я заслужил спокойный отдых, ты, придурок.  
Хиджиката резко развернулся к нему, подмечая, как Гинтоки мгновенно напрягся — будто готовился отразить удар. Правильно делал, на самом деле: Хиджиката еще держался, но хотелось вмазать тому от души, впечатать в стену, как в прошлый раз и…  
Что «и», он и сам не знал толком, поэтому просто сказал, стискивая зубы от бессильное злости:  
— Шое. Ты ученик Шое.  
Гинтоки моргнул оторопело.  
— И что с того?  
Хиджиката поперхнулся воздухом.

— Что с того? Твой учитель привез на Землю первое яйцо биокорабля! Мать твою, твой учитель первым поднял такой корабль в воздух! Какого хера ты об этом не сказал мне?  
В ушах у него шумела кровь, нутро скрючивало, жгло ненавистью. Гинтоки знал о биокораблях, наверняка не раз летал на них… и ходил по «Тойе» как ни в чем не бывало, изображая из себя восторженного идиота! Нес что-то про мангу, насмехался, что они не умеют управлять кораблем.  
Хиджиката, зло сощурившись, глянул ему в лицо — такое же спокойное и безмятежное, как всегда. Как на хреновой фотографии в досье. Как тогда, когда Хиджиката впечатал его в стену возле рубки.   
— Не захотел, — пожал плечами Гинтоки. — Это же мое дело.   
В глазах у Хиджикаты все потемнело от злости. Лицо Гинтоки потекло блеклым невнятным пятном, смазанное ветром.   
— Сука! — зло выплюнул он и вцепился Гинтоки в воротник, подтягивая к себе. — Смеешься надо мной, тварь?

Глаза у Гинтоки слегка расширились от удивления. Его губы были совсем близко — Хиджиката мог разглядеть потемневшую, влажно блестящую кожу. Гинтоки провел по ним языком быстро — в ушах у Хиджикаты зашумело сильнее.   
— Эй, осторожнее, начальник, — Гинтоки чуть запрокинул голову, вдохнул шумно. — Ты так задушишь своего лучшего подчиненного.  
Хиджиката посмотрел, как дернулся его кадык, и понял, что больше так не может. Ураган опрокинул его вперед раньше, чем он успел хоть о чем-то подумать.   
— Ты заслужил, — припечатал он и поцеловал Гинтоки.   
Как он и ожидал, у его губ был тот же навязчивый клубничный вкус. 

— Ненавижу молоко, — выдохнул Хиджиката, отрываясь от его губ. Его все еще тащило, несло, подталкивало в спину, но теперь он окончательно перестал сопротивляться. Он смотрел, как Гинтоки задумчиво облизнулся, медленно проводя кончиком языка по губам, и улыбнулся. Его улыбка была довольной, а еще в самой ее сердцевине скрывалось тягучее, медовое, как спелый плод, предвкушение.

— Вот этого-то я и ждал, — вкрадчиво шепнул он и отступил назад. Хиджиката заворожено шагнул следом. Не то, чтобы ему все еще было холодно. Злой горячий пустынный ветер ужалил кожу, хлестнул по плечам горстью раскаленного песка. Хиджикате даже в голову не пришло разжать пальцы, судорожно стискивающие ворот кимоно Гинтоки. Только не понятно было, кто кого держит — Хиджикате казалось, что его вот-вот собьет с ног, подхватит и унесет черт знает куда.  
Гинтоки смотрел на него с улыбкой, градус безумия в которой давно превысил все возможные нормы. Гинтоки пятился к кровати, а Хиджиката шел за его улыбкой, как прикованный. 

По шее потекли капли пота, они впитывались в ворот рубашки, и та липла к разгоряченной коже. Должно быть, «Тойя» поднял температуру в каюте градусов на двадцать. Хотя кого он обманывал? Это его накрыло волной жара, а буря подхватила и уволокла последние мысли. Гинтоки привязал его своим горящим взглядом, своими блядскими губами, и Хиджиката послушно шел за ним, чувствуя, как этот невидимый поводок становится крепче с каждым шагом.   
А потом Гинтоки замер и аккуратно, по одному, разжал его пальцы. Хиджиката задержал дыхание, расширенными глазами наблюдая, как он медленно поднес его руку к лицу и провел языком по костяшкам. Если бы существовал мокрый огонь, он бы точь в точь напоминал язык Гинтоки. Влажное горячее прикосновение оглушило, Хиджиката не нашел ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться, когда его мягко, но настойчиво повалили на кровать.   
Глаза Гинтоки лихорадочно блестели в неровном, постепенно тускнеющем свете ламп — то ли Тойя приглушил освещение, то ли у Хиджикаты потемнело в глазах. А может, вообще свет во всем мире померк, и осталось только мягкое сияние чужой кожи, белая полоска влажно сверкнувших зубов, кровавые отсветы в ободках радужки. Гинтоки наклонился ближе, заслонил собой весь мир и принялся медленно расстегивать на нем рубашку, задевая пальцами разгоряченную кожу. От каждого такого прикосновения по телу Хиджикаты пробегали мурашки, а он даже не мог прикрыть глаза, не в силах оторвать взгляд от припухших губ Гинтоки. 

С появлением в его жизни этого несносного придурка все покатилось под откос, вокруг начала твориться какая-то чертовщина. Как будто Гинтоки мог изменять пространство рядом с собой с такой же легкостью, с какой Тойя менял свою планировку. И он точно так же не считался с чужими желаниями. А сейчас он добрался и до Хиджикаты, изменял его, выворачивал наизнанку так, что сознание плыло и искажалось. И не осталось своих или чужих желаний — только голод, который заставлял нетерпеливо ерзать под слишком осторожными прикосновениями.   
Хотелось быстрее, ближе, острее. И Хиджиката не выдержал, рванулся навстречу, сам сбрасывая с себя одежду и нетерпеливо дергая неуставное кимоно Гинтоки. А тот только усмехнулся, как будто и этого ждал. Теперь ветер подхватил их обоих, закружил, бросил еще теснее друг к другу. Все смешалось: они сталкивались руками, пытаясь расстегнуть ремень Хиджикаты, путались в своих брюках и продолжали целоваться — жадно, до боли.

Никто не говорил ни слова. В каюте слышалось только их тяжелое дыхание, да короткий лязг пряжки на миг разорвал тишину, когда ремень упал на пол. Горячая ладонь накрыла его член, и Хиджиката дернулся, вцепился рукой в постель, сминая тонкие волокна в кулаке. Гинтоки прошелся пальцами по головке, скользнул вниз, захватывая в ладонь тяжелые яйца, и Хиджиката сдавленно застонал. От такой простой ласки у него мгновенно зашумело в ушах, и закружилась голова, будто он перебрал саке.  
— Что?.. — он удивленно вздрогнул, чувствуя, как кровать под ним качнулась и в его руке вместо пушистого ворса теперь находится что-то твердое.   
— Умница, «Тойя», — Гинтоки выхватил у него из руки тюбик и щедро плеснул себе на ладонь вязкую прозрачную жидкость. Каюта наполнилась смутно знакомым ароматом: пахло клубникой.   
— Смазка, — пояснил Гинтоки недоумевающему Хиджикате.  
— Этот чертов корабль теперь каждое твое желание выполняет, что ли? — Хиджиката почувствовал, что в нем опять поднимается волна раздражения.  
— В данном случае, — Гинтоки провел скользкой рукой по ягодицам Хиджикаты и вставил сразу два пальца, — это наше общее желание.  
— Ублюдок, — Хиджикату трясло от смеси злости и возбуждения. Ему казалось, что горячий песок сыплется и сыплется сверху, грозя накрыть ржаво-красной волной. Он тонул, с трудом хватая воздух ртом.

С каждым движением злость отступала, уступая место чистому острому удовольствию. Гинтоки скользил рукой по его члену, одновременно в том же ритме проталкивая в него пальцы, и Хиджикату встряхивало. Плывущим взглядом — темная, рыжеватая пелена все никак не уходила, застилала глаза — он все старался поймать выражение лица Гинтоки, но тот опустил голову, и челка свисала влажными прядями, как белая вуаль. Темные глаза совершенно скрылись за ней. Хиджиката мог только видеть, как часто Гинтоки облизывает губы.   
Одни только эти короткие змеиные движения языка были красноречивей слов, и Хиджиката стиснул зубы — уже далеко не от злости. Гинтоки замер, осторожно вытащил пальцы и поднял голову — на Хиджикату уставились абсолютно черные шальные глаза. На бледном лице, в путанице светлых волос они казались непроницаемым блестящим черным стеклом.   
Гинтоки смотрел неотрывно, поглаживая его колени, бедра, живот, пачкая кожу прохладной и липкой смазкой. Он двигался мягко и медленно, будто напряжение и острое возбуждение вовсе не сводили его с ума, будто он провалился в какой-то странный транс.   
Хиджиката заерзал на месте, чувствуя, как течет из задницы смазка. Не то чтобы ощущение было приятным, но куда хуже оказалась пустота. Когда головка ткнулась в проход, Хиджиката сдавленно застонал. Гинтоки потянул его за бедро, сжимая пальцы почти до боли. Его лицо, расслабленное, с обмякшими от удовольствия чертами, приоткрытыми темными губами и полуприкрытыми веками, почти светилось изнутри, как маленькая луна.  
В последнее время, Хиджиката чаще видел луну с орбиты, рассматривал ее кратеры и моря, и она казалась серой, пыльной и скучной. 

Гинтоки медленно приник к нему, входя полностью, прижимаясь бедрами. По его лицу пробежала короткая, почти мучительная судорога, будто ему трудно было не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.   
— Так и будешь тормозить? — хрипло выдавил Хиджиката, задыхаясь от ощущения наполненности. Ничего подобного он еще не чувствовал и теперь лежал, едва дыша, прислушиваясь к себе.   
— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось через минуту, как будто мы в школьном туалете перепихнулись? — голос Гинтоки едва узнавался.  
— Так давно ни с кем не трахался?  
— Так сильно тебя хочу, — тут уже Хиджиката едва не кончил.

А потом Гинтоки медленно качнулся, и их подхватило. Вокруг снова был ураган, ветер бил в лицо и в спину одновременно. Хиджиката потерялся в ощущениях, направлениях и даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, где находится потолок. С «Тойи» сталось бы шутки ради просто вырубить искусственную гравитацию.  
Нелепая мысль растворилась, утекла под очередной волной удовольствия. Под зажмуренными веками плясали рыжие сполохи. Внутри него словно кто-то поджег одну из тех шутих, которые так любили запускать летом мальчишки. Огненное колесо раскручивалось, разбрызгивая искры во все стороны, а потом огня стало слишком много, и Хиджиката горел, слыша только срывающийся голос Гинтоки. 

Он бормотал что-то, даже обмякнув, распластавшись. Хиджиката помнил, что точно таким же тоном разговаривал с растущим холодильником — уголок губ невольно дернулся. Нет, в самом деле, не спрашивать же было: "Кто тебе важнее, я или холодильник?"  
В конце концов, секс сексом, но холодильник — это холодильник.  
Они лежали бок о бок на кровати — Хиджиката не смог бы сказать, когда она успела так увеличиться, но, признаться, ему уже было все равно. Сон медленно накатывал на него, но даже сквозь дрему он чувствовал чужое горячее бедро, запах пота и спермы, щекотные кончики прядей возле щеки.

Утром Гинтоки в каюте не обнаружилось, чему, честно говоря, Хиджиката был только рад. От одного воспоминания о вчерашнем шею охватывало мокрым горячим ошейником, который не давал толком вдохнуть.  
Идя на дежурство, Хиджиката впервые надеялся, что ленивый засранец сегодня не явится. Однако Гинтоки уже был в рубке и весело трепался о чем-то с командой.  
— Доброе утро, Хиджиката-кун, — Гинтоки повернулся к нему, и Хиджикате хватило одного взгляда на его искусанные губы — им же самим и искусанные!— чтобы понять, что даже боль в заднице его ничему не научила. Если он и раньше зависал, глядя на них, то сейчас стало только хуже: он помнил их вкус. Тяжело сглотнув, Хиджиката отвел взгляд и неразборчиво буркнул какое-то приветствие. 

Этот день был сплошной пыткой: Гинтоки наполнял собой мир от начала и до конца. Он сидел рядом в кресле, сосредоточенно перебирая бумаги, он оставлял на папках, подголовниках и чашках свой запах, от которого тяжелело в паху. А еще он смотрел — бросал короткие косые взгляды, различимые лишь по неуловимому движению зрачка и взблеску света в уголке глаза. Гинтоки ходил рядом, говорил о чем-то, приносил какие-то документы, но все это проходило мимо.   
Хиджиката в таком состоянии готов был подписать все, что угодно, даже приказ на собственную казнь. Ближе к вечеру он окончательно убедился, что Гинтоки над ним издевается. Он стоял рядом, пах клубничным молоком и улыбался. Из-за него Хиджиката ушел из рубки на десять минут раньше, чем несказанно удивил всю команду.  
Закрыв за собой пленку входной двери, Хиджиката с трудом сдержал желание врезаться лбом в стену с разбега. Вместо этого он принял холодный душ. Все-таки, душ был проверенным средством. Он даже помог. Ровно до того момента, пока, вернувшись в свою каюту, Хиджиката не увидел Гинтоки. Наверное, надо было спросить, как он попал сюда, ведь двери реагировали только на хозяев. Наверное, надо было спросить, какого черта он сидит здесь, как у себя дома.  
— Какого?.. — только и успел сказать он, потому что Гинтоки скользнул к нему, притерся всем телом и произнес низко, серьезно и тягуче:  
— Сегодня твоя очередь.

Через неделю Хиджиката перестал выгонять Гинтоки из каюты, а тот — уходить по утрам. С таким соседством Хиджикату немного примирял тот факт, что теперь у него в каюте вырос собственный холодильник, в котором все полки были забиты майонезом. Он начал привыкать к уютному сопению на ухо, ко вкусу клубничного молока и к сумасшедшим ночам.

А потом как-то раз Хиджиката проснулся среди ночи резко и неожиданно, словно его что-то толкнуло. Поморгав и поводив рукой по постели — мягкая пузырчатая масса негромко шелестела под пальцами — он понял, что это было за странное ощущение: рядом никого не было. Кровать еще хранила тепло чужого тела, пальцы даже нащупали небольшие вмятины там, где недавно лежал Гинтоки — но его самого не было нигде видно.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами и подтянул одеяло поближе. Наверное, тот все-таки решил спать у себя.   
Но утром Гинтоки лежал рядом, как ни в чем не бывало. Только мягкие щупальца, накрывшие его по плечи, указывали на то, что он куда-то ходил ночью — одеяло по-прежнему осталось у Хиджикаты.   
— Тебя не было ночью, — зачем-то сказал Хиджиката: ему не хотелось оправдываться перед Гинтоки, но было любопытно узнать, куда тот отходил.   
Гинтоки пожал плечами.   
— Люди в сортир ходят, знаешь ли.   
И потянул к себе одеяло, забираясь под него, прижался к боку прохладным телом. Хиджикате как-то сразу стало плевать, куда Гинтоки ходил.

На следующую ночь Хиджиката проснулся опять, чувствуя под боком прохладную пустоту — словно Гинтоки только-только выбрался из постели. Стараясь не слишком ворочаться, Хиджиката медленно повернул голову в сторону комнаты, осторожно приоткрыл один глаз.  
Гинтоки накидывал на плечи форменную куртку — спешно, неаккуратно, словно вор, застуканный на месте преступления. Хиджиката непроизвольно нахмурился, чувствуя, как с него слетает ленивая теплая дрема, вытесняемая дурным предчувствием, навязчивым и липким. Туалет был совмещен с каютой. Для того, чтобы сходить туда, не нужна была куртка.   
Хиджиката увидел, как Гинтоки поворачивается в его сторону, и зажмурился быстро. Через несколько минут пленка двери с тихим шелестом разошлась, затем опять схлопнулась. Хиджиката открыл глаза, уже понимая, что Гинтоки в каюте не увидит.   
Так оно и было. А утром Гинтоки спал на своем месте — рядом с Хиджикатой, — опять закутанный в щупальца. Рот у него был приоткрыт, щеки — окрашены розоватым дремотным румянцем. Тонкая, влажно поблескивающая даже в утреннем полумраке каюты ниточка слюны стекала из уголка рта на белую пену кровати.   
Только в этот раз это уже не казалось Хиджикате трогательным. Ублюдок где-то шлялся по ночам — и Хиджиката готов был поклясться, что спроси он Гинтоки об этом, тот опять бы наврал про сортир, невозмутимо глядя своими мутными темными глазами. 

Хиджиката думал об этом весь день, украдкой наблюдал, как Гинтоки шатается по рубке, цедит свое клубничное молоко, перебрасывается дурацкими шутками с курсантами и отлынивает от работы. Он вел себя, как невыносимая ленивая скотина — то есть, как обычно. Хиджикату это нихрена не успокаивало.  
Хотелось покурить. И уйти куда-то — подальше от маячащей перед глазами белобрысой макушки. Гинтоки словно чувствовал чужое раздражение, и, как назло, появлялся в поле зрения Хиджикаты постоянно. Бесило. 

После второго часа монотонной работы в рубке, когда картины удушения Гинтоки стали еще более навязчивыми и привлекательными, Хиджиката поднялся со своего кресла. Было одно место, где он мог спокойно покурить, побыть в одиночестве и почти в тишине. Почти — потому что «Тойя» не всегда считался с его желаниями и нередко начинал нудеть на тему того, как вредно курение «для юных и привлекательных подрастающих кораблей». К счастью, именно на этот случай у Хиджикаты были с собой затычки.   
Уже выйдя из рубки и направляясь к машинному отделению, Хиджиката понял, что не наткнулся на Гинтоки по пути к выходу. Внутри вспыхнула злоба — опять этот ублюдок прогуливает работу? — но быстро утихла: не встретил — и ладно. Отчасти так было спокойнее.  
В машинном отделении находилось сердце корабля — или что-то очень на него похожее: большой и мягкий комок плоти в сетке багровых и синих прожилок. От комка всегда шло тепло и умиротворение: Хиджикате каждый раз казалось, что он сидит рядом с мирно спящим животным. И, пожалуй, за эти моменты он иногда был готов простить «Тойе» даже сожранный им майонез.   
У дверей отсека Хиджиката услышал глухой голос, доносящийся изнутри. Кто-то говорил почти монотонно, потом рассмеялся. Хиджикату обдало новой волной так и не успевшего уняться раздражения: вот куда эти ублюдки-курсанты шляются сачковать работу! Охренели совсем!  
— Какого… — начал он, распахивая тяжелую, пульсирующую дверь — та подавалась с трудом, будто не хотела пускать. Когда Хиджиката все-таки вошел, стало понятно, почему: у «сердца» сидел Гинтоки, бормоча что-то задушевно и положив на него руку. Та была перепачкана маслом — Хиджиката сразу вспомнил, что маслом от Гинтоки пахло и тогда, когда он выволок его из рубки. Понятно теперь, куда тот шлялся.  
От окрика Гинтоки вздрогнул, и это было странно: обычно тот вообще не удивлялся ничему, что здесь происходило. Сейчас же он быстро поднял голову и, кажется, даже выдохнул с облегчением, увидев Хиджикату.  
— А, это ты…  
— Да, это я, бля! — жаль, что этот отсек был слишком маленьким и мягким: приложить кудрявого придурка обо что-то здесь было просто невозможно. — Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь в рабочее время? Какого хрена ты вообще сюда шляешься?  
Гинтоки моргнул — мать его, он даже моргал медленно и лениво, словно вот-вот пытался уснуть. А затем растянул губы в своей любимой паскудной улыбке.  
— Все равно в рубке делать нечего.   
В этот раз Хиджиката все-таки не удержался — вцепился ему в шиворот и тряхнул, почти рывком ставя на ноги.   
— За мной, скотина! Работать пойдешь!  
Гинтоки опять наврал — это было видно. Хиджиката не стал говорить об этом — хрен его знает, почему — но легче не стало: паршивое, гнетущее чувство внутри росло и ныло, как хреново залеченная царапина. Царапина становилась все больше с каждой ночью: не раз и не два он просыпался в пустой каюте и в лучшем случае успевал увидеть только светлую макушку, мелькающую в разрезе тяжелых пурпурных пленок выхода.   
Через несколько дней Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что напряженно всматривается в спящего Гинтоки по утрам, пытаясь найти засосы или следы чужих прикосновений на светлой коже. Следов не было — не считая тех, которые оставил он сам, конечно. Хиджиката вглядывался до тех пор, пока не замечал, как ровно и спокойно бьется жилка пульса на сгибе шеи: тогда подозрения отступали, и на смену им приходила злость на себя, едкая и раздражающая не хуже опостылевшей уже тревоги.   
С этим нужно было что-то сделать.   
В очередной раз проснувшись от ночной возни Гинтоки, Хиджиката дождался, пока тот выйдет из каюты, а потом осторожно последовал за ним.

Гинтоки он нашел в рубке. Он и сам не знал, почему так спешит, будто его подхлестывает то особое звериное чутье, которому Хиджиката привык доверять. Загривок стиснуло горячей дрожью, которая отдавалась в кончиках пальцев. Сейчас бы подраться — как раньше, по-настоящему, чтобы взвизгивал металл. Хотелось загнать себя до изнеможения, чтобы тряслись руки, ныли запястья и подгибались колени. 

Хиджиката и сам себе не мог объяснить это раздраженное лихорадочное состояние. С тех пор, как на борту «Тойи» появился Гинтоки, слишком много всего оставалось необъяснимым. 

— Что ты тут-то делаешь? — Хиджиката остановился. Весь его охотничий запал куда-то исчез, и он просто смотрел, как Гинтоки щупает эту чертову штуковину посреди рубки. Плоть корабля под его касаниями шла волнами, будто ластилась к ладоням. 

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, зачем здесь эта штука? — Гинтоки отступил на шаг, обошел шар плоти по кругу, трогая его то тут, то там. Казалось, он танцует странный, доселе невиданный танец — Хиджиката скользнул взглядом по его боку, по завораживающе покачнувшимся на очередном шаге бедрам. Гинтоки в очередной раз пренебрег формой, и светлые полы кимоно колыхались мягкими волнами. 

— Чтобы ходить было неудобно, — отозвался Хиджиката, сглатывая вязкую слюну. 

— Придурок.

— Сам ты придурок. И корабль этот придурок. Спелись, блин, — Хиджиката отошел подальше и плюхнулся в свое кресло, чувствуя, как возбуждение постепенно стекает вдоль позвоночника и сворачивается в паху тугой пружиной. Гинтоки, казалось, не замечал его взгляда, только повел плечами и снова наклонился над этой штуковиной. 

— А меньше бы придурками швырялся, может, что-нибудь и понял бы, — сказал он и надавил ладонью на пульсирующую поверхность. Неожиданно его рука провалилась внутрь по локоть. Вокруг зазмеились какие-то подвижные щупальца или отростки, поползли вверх по плечу, захватывая кожу сантиметр за сантиметром.

— Это он тебя есть собрался или ебать? — севшим голосом спросил Хиджиката. Уж чего-чего, а есть людей «Тойя» пока не пробовал и подобных фокусов не устраивал. 

— Распознавать, — односложно ответил Гинтоки, меланхолично глядя, как щупальца обхватывают грудную клетку. 

— Распознавать что? И что я, по-твоему, должен был понять? Что это за штука вообще?

Гинтоки посмотрел на него и коротко усмехнулся. Отростки плоти уже обхватили его шею и затылок, лицо в их обрамлении казалось экзотическим, страшным инопланетным цветком. Хиджиката вскочил, сделал пару шагов к нему, щурясь и невольно стискивая рукоять меча. За все время на «Тойе» он не видел ничего подобного — наоборот, обычно корабль предпочитал уходить от лишних прикосновений, отдергиваться прочь, прятать свои уязвимые части. 

— Это кресло главного пилота. И основной пульт управления. 

— Что за хрень? А это тогда что? — Хиджиката ткнул в одну из кнопок на широкой, уже привычной консоли.

— Это костыли, — Гинтоки сделал шаг назад, влипая спиной в пульсирующий растревоженный шар. Хиджиката отлично видел, как его медленно, но верно затягивает внутрь. Гинтоки улыбался, как полный придурок. — Кто сказал, что для управления кораблем нужны кнопки?

Щупальца скользнули по его щекам, обхватили лицо, формируя что-то вроде маски, а потом шар сомкнулся за ним, прошел короткой темной рябью, налился краснотой. Казалось, плоть светится изнутри. В этом свете можно было различить человеческий силуэт. 

А потом корабль тряхнуло. Хиджикату повело от неожиданного сотрясения и от тревоги. И это тоже было ему в новинку — раньше ему не приходилось так за кого-то беспокоиться, просто стоя в стороне без возможности что-то сделать. Тишина тяжело ложилась на спину, сдавливала виски. Кроме них в рубке никого не было: должно быть, Гинтоки выгнал дежурного пилота. Хиджикате вдруг захотелось заорать, лишь бы прервать эту тишину. 

А потом он понял, от чего затрясся корабль. Пол мерно вибрировал: «Тойя» набирал ускорение. Оглянувшись на приборы, Хиджиката увидел широкий вираж. 

— С ума сойти! — раздался голос Гинтоки. Не из сферы — с потолка раздался, будто он говорил вместо «Тойи», и звучал он, как у мальчишки, дорвавшегося до новой игрушки. — Это охренительно!

Корабль тряхнуло, звезды заплясали на экране какой-то совершенно дикий танец. Хиджиката дернулся, почувствовав, как скачет искусственная гравитация. Легко было представить, как «Тойя» вертится в космическом пространстве, будто сумасшедший почтовый голубь из тех, что кувыркаются в полете. 

— Ты что творишь?! — Хиджиката смотрел на мелькающие звезды, расплывающиеся светлыми кругами. 

— Выделывается он, разве не видишь? — желчно отозвался «Тойя». Голос его звучал как у человека, который только что слез с аттракциона. Если бы у корабля был вестибулярный аппарат, Хиджиката с уверенностью сказал бы, что его мутит. 

— Я управляю! — отозвался Гинтоки. — Я им управляю. Да нет — я и есть он!

Корабль сделал еще один кувырок. 

А у Хиджикаты внутри такой же кувырок совершил мозг. Управляет. Он управляет кораблем с такой легкостью, будто это его собственное тело, и огромная громоздкая посудина мечется, как бабочка, каждым прыжком разбивая в мелкую пыль очередной закон физики. Управляет, но не кнопками. Они все были идиотами, которые, садясь на мотоцикл, надевали на него уздечку и пытались править с её помощью. 

— Отлично. А теперь вылезай оттуда. 

— Подожди, — голос Гинтоки опустился на пару тонов, посерьезнел. — Я что-то слышу. Или не слышу, а чую. Не понимаю, здесь все по-другому.

Хиджиката подошел к шару плоти, коснулся его кончиками пальцев. Поверхность оказалась гладкой, скользкой и удивительно теплой. 

— А вот и глюки пошли. 

— Это не глюки, — напряжение явственно прозвучало в его голосе. — Смотри сам. Я выведу на экран. 

Хиджиката обернулся. 

Глюками это и вправду не было. Это было флотилией аманто. Три тяжелых крейсера, истребители и — что хуже всего! — неповоротливый, но неправдоподобно огромный дредноут. Против такого корабля у них не было ни шанса. Хиджиката скользнул взглядом по рядам тяжелых орудий. 

— Уйти от них сможешь?

— А зачем от них уходить? — вот тут-то Хиджикате вновь захотелось его ударить. Вывернуть это чертово «кресло пилота» наизнанку, а потом избить Гинтоки до полусмерти, чтобы он мог только хрипеть. — Боевая тревога. Истребители, на старт.

Взвизгнули сирены. Каждая вспышка красного света врезалась в зрачки, будто раскаленные иголки. Сумрак — вспышка! — сумрак — вспышка! Хиджиката стиснул зубы, отступая в сторону, пока пилоты занимали места. Если с «Тойей» он еще мог справиться с помощью этого допотопного пульта, то что он мог противопоставить пилоту — настоящему пилоту, полностью завладевшему кораблем? 

А потом все смазалось, поплыло и рассыпалось на отдельные картинки то ли от скорости, то ли от острого, бьющего через край адреналина. Это ощущалось почти так же мощно, как секс, хотя Хиджиката и был простым наблюдателем. «Тойя» двигался мягко, смазанно, и в то же время предугадать направление было просто невозможно. Дредноут с ходу ударил из всех орудий, но «Тойя» нырнул вниз почти вертикально, а потом резко вынырнул под брюхом корабля аманто и дал залп почти в упор. Корпус разворотило и вывернуло наружу, а «Тойя» — или лучше все-таки было говорить Гинтоки? — уже рванул прочь, рассыпая за собой хвост из истребителей, которые тотчас врезались в строй противника. 

Никогда еще никто на Земле не видел такого космического боя. Да и боем это назвать было трудно — бойня, она и есть. И теперь понятно было, почему планета, с которой Шое добыл зародыш корабля, до сих пор оставалась нейтральной и не входила в галактический союз аманто. Их попросту боялись. Живой корабль в умелых руках превращался в совершенное оружие, и Гинтоки сейчас наглядно это демонстрировал. 

В рубке кто-то одобрительно закричал, когда «Тойя» проскочил прямо через пробитую в дредноуте сквозную брешь, походя сплавив его внутренности в единую кипящую массу. Хиджиката стоял в стороне, и эти крики казались чем-то далеким и нереальным, будто между ним и миром натянули тонкую непроницаемую пленку. История менялась у него на глазах — и он всем телом чувствовал этот неумолимый ход. 

Хозяева живых кораблей берегли свой секрет как зеницу ока, но Шое сумел умыкнуть зародыш и вырастить его, пока его ученики сдерживали армию аманто. В тот момент история изменилась впервые. 

И теперь это происходило снова.   
Прямо на глазах у Хиджикаты руками Гинтоки переворачивалось небо.

 

«Тойя» заложил крутой вираж и выплюнул целый энергетический шторм. Крейсер смело с пути, а в освободившийся коридор ринулись истребители, добивая малые корабли, внося сумятицу и ловко уходя из-под ответного огня. Картинка снова рассыпалась отдельными мазками: темными обломками, лиловыми вспышками залпов, светлыми росчерками кораблей и синими отсветами перегретых двигателей аманто. 

Они просто не успевали. 

Гинтоки не управлял кораблем, верно сказано. Он был им, и это его тело летело сквозь пустоту космоса, привычно уничтожая врага. Как будто важно, что вместо живых людей перед ним теперь находились корабли. Никакая панель с кнопками, никакой руль или штурвал не мог угнаться за бойцом, который ощущал корабль, как собственное тело. 

Истребители — теперь Хиджиката был уверен — управлялись так же. Они действовали, как единое существо, и против этого тщательно выверенного хаоса бесполезно было любое тактическое построение.

А потом все закончилось — тоже в один момент, — «Тойя» отходил, оставляя за собой облако обломков. Иногда во время дальних разведочных полетов, они натыкались на такие следы старых боев, навсегда застывшие памятниками в невесомости. Сложно было даже сказать, сколько лет или веков прошло. Космические кладбища не менялись с годами, в космосе не было ветра, солнца и воды, чтобы разрушить металл и пластик. 

— Вот же сукин сын, — с невольным восхищением выдохнул, наконец, Хиджиката, и эти слова прорвали пленку, отделившую его от всех остальных. Шум голосов нахлынул, навалился на затылок, как огромная волна, и толкнул к креслу пилота. — Эй, вылезай, придурок! Я обещал тебе гауптвахту, если ты еще раз устроишь такую... устроишь такое... — он осекся и замолчал, загнанно дыша. 

Шар разошелся, Гинтоки почти вывалился из него. Щупальца еще держали его, отлепляясь, выпуская из кокона медленно, с явной неохотой. Хиджиката взглянул в его просветленное сияющее лицо и остановился. Злость отступила, а грудь сдавило так резко и болезненно, что воздух никак не хотел проходить в горло. Хиджикате отчаянно, до боли захотелось прикоснуться к лицу Гинтоки. 

Тот чуть заметно тряхнул головой и украдкой глянул на свои руки, будто ему сложно было сосредоточиться на своем теле. Кто-то что-то шепнул ему на ухо — Хиджиката не разобрал слов, — и Гинтоки запрокинул голову, коротко хлебнул воздуха, как пьяный, и расхохотался, то и дело прерываясь и облизывая сухие белые корочки в углах губ. 

Хиджикату швырнуло в кипяток. Душно, горько обожгло горло и язык. Гинтоки вздрогнул, когда Хиджиката стиснул пальцы на его руке, а потом дернул. 

— Пойдешь со мной, сукин ты сын, — прорычал он и вылетел из рубки, волоча Гинтоки за собой. Тот споткнулся, едва не врезался носом ему в плечо, тяжело дыша. Позади все замолчали — оглянувшись, Хиджиката видел их расширенные зрачки, бледные лбы и скривленные рты. Они все до единого думали, что Хиджиката собирается набить Гинтоки морду. Или, может, и вовсе избить до полусмерти. 

Жар охватил шею крепким ошейником, и с каждым шагом, с каждым громким выдохом Гинтоки ошейник затягивался на одну дырку. Черт побери, да так он скоро и вовсе дышать разучится. 

Хиджиката заставил открыться первое попавшееся техническое помещение и с силой швырнул Гинтоки в стену. Тот ударился лопатками, захлебнулся воздухом, а потом заржал снова, глядя из-под слипшихся волос шальными глазами. Его зрачки расширились, расплескались чернотой. 

— Идиот, — прохрипел Хиджиката, прежде чем навалился на него всем телом, втиснув в стену. Чужие, сухие и непослушные губы оставили на губах Хиджикаты привкус эйфории и сумасшедшего, запредельного адреналина. Его повело еще сильнее, будто безумие было заразно. Если так — он заразился давным-давно. 

— Тебе надо попробовать, — произнес Гинтоки, вскидывая руки, горячо притираясь всем телом и снова облизываясь. Это короткое движение языка — скорее змеиное, чем кошачье — всегда отзывалось в животе у Хиджикаты горячей судорогой. Гинтоки мог, наверное, вовсе ничего не делать — просто стоять, глядя на него привычным расслабленным взглядом, унижающим весь мир в целом и Хиджикату Тоширо в частности, — но возбуждать до металлического привкуса на языке. — Уверен, тебе понравится.

Чужое дыхание коснулось щеки, а потом ладони Гинтоки заскользили по телу, дернули рубашку из-под ремня. Он всегда делал именно так: несколько движений, короткая улыбка уголком губ — и Хиджиката осознавал себя обнаженным и хрипящим от удовольствия. Гинтоки был штукой, цепляющей похлеще наркоты и алкоголя. 

Хрен соскочишь!

Волна тягучего возбуждения наполнила грудную клетку и хлынула горлом: Хиджиката сдавленно выругался сквозь зубы — просто не мог молчать. Гинтоки посмотрел в ответ коротким кипящим взглядом, от которого испариной должны были покрыться даже стены. Они оба завертелись, цепляясь друг за друга, сталкиваясь губами, зубами, ладонями. Это походило на драку, на танец, и они никак не могли остановиться, прерваться хоть на секунду. Движение одного перетекало в движение другого так естественно, что Хиджикате на миг показалось, что он мог бы пошевелить рукой Гинтоки и улыбнуться его губами. Падение, темный провал — вот что это было, и Хиджиката падал. У него зашумело в ушах, и стены потекли вверх так резко, что он дернулся, ударился лопатками о стену, немного проехался непослушными пятками по полу. 

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — шепнул Гинтоки горячо ему в живот — когда только он успел опуститься на колени? Чужое дыхание щекотало пупок, и это немного детское ощущение, смешиваясь с возбуждением, только сильнее заводило. 

— Может, стоило сделать это прямо в рубке? — голос «Тойи» донесся, как сквозь вату, и заставил Хиджикату подскочить на месте. Вот же чертово корыто с кишечным приводом! — Что уж мелочиться-то!

Хиджиката зарычал, не в силах произнести ни слова, только задыхался и сглатывал, когда губы Гинтоки влажно касались кожи. 

— Заткнись, — выдавил он. — Заткнись, или я тебя на запчасти сдам.

— Меня нельзя на запчасти, — твердо и несколько обиженно заявил «Тойя». — Я хороший. И неразборный. 

— Я лично разберу, если не заткнешься, — Хиджиката ткнулся затылком в прохладную стену, запрокинул лицо к потолку. Гинтоки торопливо расстегивал его брюки, задевая пальцами стоящий член. От острого возбуждения перед глазами плавали круги. Маленькая подсобка теряла очертания, все больше отдаляясь вместе с кораблем и командой. 

— Мы будем трахаться или ругаться с кораблем? — спросил Гинтоки, медленно, со вкусом проводя ладонью вдоль члена, обвел подушечками вены, складочку крайней плоти, надавил большим пальцем на головку. Взгляд Хиджикаты сам метнулся вниз: влажные от слюны губы почти касались головки. Гинтоки покосился снизу вверх темным расфокусированным взглядом.

— Тебя не парит, что он пялится? — невнятно спросил Хиджиката.

— Вообще-то, — Гинтоки едва заметно улыбнулся и коротко слизнул выступившую смазку, — он всегда видит, что происходит внутри. Так что технически он всегда пялится, — он наклонился, медленно вбирая головку. 

— Бля, — Хиджиката дернулся, как в припадке, тихо застонал, сжимая зубы. 

В ушах загудело громче, и тело резонировало в ответ, как огромный пустой сосуд, до краев наполненный огнем. Собственная кожа казалась тонкой и ломкой, как слабый фарфор, будто всего миг — и пламя взломает оболочку и вырвется наружу. Пальцы Гинтоки забрались под рубашку, стиснули его бока, коротко остриженные ногти слегка царапнули кожу, посылая по телу крупную дрожь. 

Ощущения рассыпались. Гудящее от напряжения тело и спутанное сознание просто не могли вместить все и сразу: сжимающиеся пальцы, влажный мускусный запах, мокрые от слюны и смазки губы, сжимающие головку, острый кончик языка, скользящий по щели. Когда Гинтоки подавался вперед, Хиджиката чувствовал напряженную бархатную стенку его горла, и его отрывало от пола, вздергивало куда-то выше и выше, к самым далеким звездам. 

Одна рука исчезла с его бедра, и Хиджиката представил, как Гинтоки стискивает в кулаке свой член, ведет от светлых мягких волосков до тяжелой темно-розовой головки, и все-таки застонал сквозь зубы.

— Должно быть, вам будет интересно, что сюда идет лейтенант Ямазаки, — голос «Тойи» прозвучал почти издевательски. Хиджиката несколько секунд пытался понять, что он вообще сказал, а потом вскинулся, но Гинтоки только сильнее сжал губы. Сердце дернулось, болезненно ударилось в горло, а удовольствие, смешанное с приливом адреналина, накатило резко и отчаянно горячо — вот-вот лопнет тонкая кожа, и пламя хлынет наружу. — Думаю, он будет здесь через минуту, — доверительно сообщил корабль.

Гинтоки на секунду выпустил его член — кожу обожгло прохладным воздухом, — глянул на входной проем, затянутый тонкой мембраной, и коротко усмехнулся. Хиджиката запустил пальцы в его волосы, чувствуя, как мягкие кудри щекочут ладонь, и потянул к своему паху. Секунду казалось, что Гинтоки дернется прочь, но он послушно открыл рот, заглотил член сразу же до самого горла, сдавленно застонал. 

Хиджиката смотрел, не в силах даже закрыть глаза, как двигается светлая макушка, как подрагивают плечи под кимоно. В коридоре — совсем рядом — раздались шаги, послышался мурлыкающий, расслабленный голос Ямазаки. Спину продрало раскаленными мурашками. Лихорадочным, отчаянным жестом Хиджиката рванул руку к лицу и забил рот ребром ладони. 

Мембрана дрогнула, и в тот же миг оргазм навалился на Хиджикату, прокатился по телу, оглушил и ослепил. Все мышцы напряглись, Хиджиката вжимался трясущимися плечами в стену и чувствовал, как стискивается горло Гинтоки вокруг головки, как он раз за разом сглатывает текущую сперму. В абсолютной тишине отчетливо и громко прозвучал чужой голос:

— Странно, не открывается.

Если Хиджиката и не сполз на пол, то лишь потому, что Гинтоки почти болезненно уткнулся лбом ему в живот. По его подбородку текла слюна и сперма. 

Только спустя несколько минут Хиджиката увидел, что, кончая, Гинтоки забрызгал даже его ботинки. 

***

Яйцо — или что там было у этих кораблей? — пульсировало и влажно содрогалось, будто стремясь дотянуться до его руки, прижаться к пальцам. 

— Так и будешь тормозить? — Гинтоки ближе не подходил, стоял, сложив руки, у самой двери и смотрел меланхолично-насмешливо. В его взгляде можно было прочитать одновременно: «клал я большой и толстый на весь этот мир» и «меня окружают идиоты». Смесь выходила гремучая — у Хиджикаты до сих пор иногда чесались кулаки.

— И что я, по-твоему, должен сделать? 

— Это же твой корабль, тебе виднее, — отозвался Гинтоки. 

И тут он был прав. Этот корабль действительно принадлежал Хиджикате. Хотя тут еще посмотреть, кто кому принадлежал, учитывая, что эта склизкая хреновина выбрала его сама. И теперь Хиджиката весьма смутно представлял, как следует с ней обращаться. 

С «Тойей» все было проще: он просто получил разнарядку, заполнил бумажки, подождал полгода и взошел на борт корабля. Именно поэтому теперь «Тойя» ему не принадлежал. Его капитаном и первым пилотом стал Саката Гинтоки, а сам Хиджиката пытался уложить на коленях рассыпающиеся печатные листы «Инструкции по выращиванию и воспитанию кораблей класса Джои» и разглядывал свой новый корабль. 

— Гинтоки, — серьезно и задумчиво позвал Кацура из соседнего угла. Его комок облепил ему колени, запачкав кимоно слизью, и разве что не урчал от удовольствия. Хиджиката покосился на свое яйцо подозрительно и растерянно. — Мне кажется, она немая.

— Они же телепатически общаются, — Гинтоки чуть нахмурился, но ближе не подошел. Здесь он был скорее в роли инструктора. — Как такое возможно?

— Ну, она не говорит. Только показывает надписи и картинки. 

— Хм, — Гинтоки задумался, коротко помассировал переносицу. Даже в полумраке «ясельной» комнаты было заметно, что под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени. Должно быть последние дня три, во время «фазы рождения» и выбора кораблями будущих пилотов, он совершенно не спал. Хотелось подойти, коснуться его плеча, закопаться пальцами в волосы, погладить затылок. 

Хиджиката успел почти привыкнуть к таким порывам. 

— Эй, Зура! Лови! — Журнал пролетел через всю комнату, панически шелестя страницами, как перепуганная птица, и Кацура ловко прихватил его за корешок. — Попробуй читать ей. И картинки показывать. Может, научится.

Хиджиката взглянул на обложку «Джампа». Судя по всему, свежий номер. Ну да. Отличное учебное пособие для юного космического корабля. Кацура, тем не менее, вполне серьезно закопался в мангу, зачитывая отдельные реплики вслух. 

— Гинтоки! — сказал он взволнованно через минуту, вновь отвлекая Хиджикату от созерцания влажной массы яйца его будущего корабля. — Она только что написала, что ее зовут Элизабет. 

Казалось, из Гинтоки разом вытекла половина напряжения: он устало облокотился о стену и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. 

— Ну и отлично. Читай ей почаще, — глаза Гинтоки — почти черные — обратились на Хиджикату. — А ты, видимо, будешь так до самой тепловой смерти вселенной сидеть, никчемный капитан. 

Хиджиката скрипнул зубами и, наклонившись над будущим кораблем, осторожно прикоснулся к одному из коротких отростков. Больше всего они напоминали щупальца, которыми «Тойя» удерживал Гинтоки в кресле пилота. Теперь это воспоминание казалось смутным и далеким. 

Кожа зародыша оказалась мягкой и на удивление теплой. Отвечая на прикосновение, щупальце тотчас присосалось к пальцу, облепило его, обвиваясь вокруг и забираясь вверх по ладони. Влажное нежное прикосновение оказалось по-детски настойчивым. Корабль пытался втянуть руку Хиджикаты внутрь своего тела, и он не стал сопротивляться. 

А потом его сознание расслоилось, распалось на два отдельных полюса, которые, тем не менее, были едины. Мягкая беззащитная масса органов и щупалец стала частью его тела, частью его разума. Пол поплыл под ногами, сместилось ощущение цвета и пространства, но Хиджиката даже не мог бы точно сказать, в чем отличие. Казалось, он всю жизнь воспринимал мир именно так. Первые попытки корабля заговорить были столь же неуверенными и настойчивыми, как прикосновения. Слова и понятия аморфно плавали в сознании, складываясь в простое теплое дружелюбие и счастье от слияния, словно бы корабль до сих пор ощущал себя не совсем полноценным существом. 

— Черт побери... — еле слышно пробормотал Хиджиката и тотчас услышал попытку повторить его слова. 

— Сама родительская добродетель во плоти, — усмехнулся Гинтоки. 

— Отстань, идиот, — щупальца крепче обхватили его руку. 

Гинтоки пожал плечами и сделал шаг вперед, отлепившись от стены. Он не подходил близко, но даже со своего места Хиджиката мог уловить знакомый, одуряющий запах клубники и чужой кожи. 

—Я же говорил: тебе понравится, — заговорщицки сообщил он. 

Хиджиката почувствовал, как щупальце требовательно тянет за палец, и не смог ничего возразить.

***

Хиджиката был консервативен, поэтому рубка «Тошши» выглядела вполне привычной для человеческих глаз. Никаких мембран, извивающихся, как щупальца, пушистых шлангов и мягких стен. Строгая и функциональная планировка, из стиля которой выбивалось только кресло главного пилота — оно по-прежнему выглядело чужеродным. 

По стенкам огромного яйца иногда пробегали красные всполохи, а оболочку прорезали розоватые прожилки, похожие на вены. Но Хиджиката привык к нему: теперь он знал, каково это — находиться внутри, сливаться с кораблем, чувствовать своим телом каждый уголок огромного организма, управлять малейшими движениями и ощущать холод открытого космоса броней. Он любил эти моменты, и он любил «Тошши». 

Несмотря на то, что характер у того тоже был паскудным.

— До входа в атмосферу осталось семь минут, ня! — жизнерадостный девичий голос отразился от стен каюты, а на экране замигало изображение, складываясь в картинку симпатичной школьницы в матроске. 

Хиджиката так и дернулся в кресле.

— Сменить систему оповещения на стандартную, — процедил он.

— Не хочу, — голос звучал упрямо, а девочка на экране потерла глаза кулачком и обиженно надула губы.

— Сколько раз я говорил не засорять память этой херней! — Хиджиката врезал кулаком по монитору.

— До входа в атмосферу пять минут, — в родном голосе «Тошши» звучала досада. — Ты ничего не понимаешь! Это же сейю Томое! У нее лучший голос во вселенной!

— Да мне плевать кто это! Из-за твоих постоянных подключений к Земле нас чуть не расстреляли в упор! Мне пришлось маневрировать на ручном управлении! 

— Я должен был скачать новый Джамп! — чувствовалось, что «Тошши» совершенно уверен в своей правоте. — Ты же знаешь, что он выходит в среду.

— Ты задолбал со своим Джампом! Хрен с тем, что ты его сам читаешь, но какого черта он появляется в каждой каюте? — Хиджикату захлестнуло волной раздражения. — Личному составу запрещено читать его, понимаешь? Тебе плевать на устав?

— Это идиотский устав, — тут же возразил «Тошши». — Нельзя запрещать людям и кораблям читать то, что им нравится.

— Тебя, бля, запретишь, — Хиджикита помрачнел и прикурил.

— Эх, не повезло мне с пилотом, — вздох корабля отдался мягкой вибрацией под ногами. — Вот Саката-ши меня понимает. Как же я завидую «Тойе».

— Ты, жестянка космическая! — Хиджиката еще раз ударил кулаком по монитору. — Ты как со мной разговариваешь?

— Ах, так? Ты меня еще и бьешь? Вот тебе! — все экраны в каюте замигали. На одном из них мелькнули кадры любимого кулинарного шоу Хиджикаты — он смотрел его, несмотря на то, что передача обычно шла на клингонском языке. А потом изображения пришли в норму, успокоились, и на каждом экране появились картинки из любимых аниме «Тошши». Пол рядом с Хиджикатой прошел волной, вспучился и потянулся вверх. Через несколько секунд рядом с ним возвышалась фигурка Томое в полный рост. 

— Да ты охренел, — протянул Хиджиката растерянно. 

— Посадка произведена успешно, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил ему «Тошши».

— Убери эту хрень! — Хиджиката пнул загораживающую весь проход фигурку. — Черт, встречу Кацуру — ноги переломаю. Это он тебя на Джамп подсадил, ублюдок! 

— Я очень благодарен Кацуре-ши, что он с самого детства привил мне хороший вкус, — сказал «Тошши». Но фигурку все-таки убрал. В тот же момент в рубке раздалась веселая мелодия из опенинга четвертого сезона Маки Стара. 

— Саката-ши! — освещение мигнуло, выдавая радость «Тошши». — Он просит разрешения на вход, я проведу ему прямой коридор сюда.

— Стой! — Хиджиката почувствовал, как от волнения у него подрагивают пальцы, и вытащил сигарету, чтобы немного успокоиться. Он не видел Гинтоки целый месяц, поэтому от одного упоминания его имени у него потяжелело внизу живота. — Уставом запрещено посещение корабля посторонними лицами в течение первых сорока восьми часов после приземления! Нельзя…

Стена напротив него разошлась, Гинтоки шагнул внутрь, и Хиджиката подавился собственными словами, жадно разглядывая его, всматриваясь в знакомое лицо, ловя расслабленный взгляд и отмечая небольшие морщинки в уголках глаз. 

— Саката-ши! А где «Тойя»? Мы так по вам скучали! У нас было отвратительное задание! Мы попали в метеоритный поток, меня даже поцарапало, а потом еще Аманто подоспели, а я был занят, еле выбрались, — «Тошши» радостно тараторил, перечисляя все, что произошло с ними за долгий месяц разлуки.

— Привет, сумасшедший корабль, — улыбнулся Гинтоки и скользнул взглядом по мониторам, на которых по-прежнему мелькали кадры аниме. — Я смотрю, ты приучаешь Хиджикату-куна к прекрасному?

— Пытаюсь, но он такой упрямый, вы же знаете, — пожаловался «Тошши».

Хиджиката краем уха слушал их разговор, наслаждаясь звуками низкого тягучего голоса Гинтоки. Он понимал, что должен сейчас выгнать его с корабля, который еще двое суток будет находиться на карантине, и увидеться снова они смогут только спустя сорок восемь часов. Это были требования, прописанные в уставе. Гинтоки шагнул к нему, «Тошши» понятливо заткнулся, а Хиджиката тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя знакомый запах молока.

— Я тоже скучал, — Гинтоки серьезно посмотрел на него.

Хиджиката вздохнул и качнулся к нему, цепляясь за плечи, прижимаясь к губам, вспоминая их вкус.

К черту устав. 

***

— Боевая пара «Кинтама», приготовиться к взлету! — холодный искусственный голос зазвенел в рубке, и Хиджиката невольно поморщился: даже дурацкие песенки «Тошши» звучали приятнее. И еще это название…

— Напомни мне выбить из тебя дурь за это название при следующей стыковке, придурок, — мрачно процедил он в переговорное устройство. В ответ донесся низкий смех.

— То есть, через несколько часов? Ну уж нет, Хиджиката-кун, когда наши корабли опять состыкуются, я предпочту заняться кое-чем другим.

— Похотливая скотина, — пробормотал Хиджиката: этот смех и эти тягучие интонации до сих пор казались ему чем-то неприличным. Да и реакция на них совершенно не изменилась. — Вот в кого пошел твой корабль. Тянет свои щупальца к моему при каждом удобном случае. 

Гинтоки хрипло хохотнул. 

— Еще скажи, что тебе не нравится летать в паре. 

— Это не по уставу.

— Еще скажи, что тебе не нравятся частые стыковки.

Хиджиката сглотнул. Черт его знает, почему вышло так, что однажды их корабли намертво переплелись щупальцами и отказались отлепляться до тех пор, пока их не поставили летать вместе. Это было дико, и Хиджиката понимал, что теперь и они, и их корабли стали излюбленным объектом для похабных шуточек, которые наверняка активно распространял Сого. Но, несмотря на Сого и на устав, Хиджиката не мог сказать, что слышать Гинтоки в наушниках и видеть его при каждой стыковке — а не раз в гребаный месяц — ему не нравится.

— Боевая пара «Кинтама», на старт! Три, два, один, взлет!

«Тошши» дрогнул, плавно отрываясь от земли. Хиджиката слышал мерное дыхание Гинтоки в наушниках и знал, что справа от него поднимается в небо другой корабль. 

Совсем рядом. 

Бок о бок.


End file.
